The Miko and the Nerd(Not a Bad Thing)
by raven716
Summary: Ok so this will be a crossover with the tmnt and the movie, though it will involve my OC May O'Neil who gets accidentally teleported to the Hero's world, where she is found in the portal by Hiro and Baymax. They want to help her get back home, as her family tries to find her. But will May want to go? Are does she feel at home? And does the group want her to leave. Mainly Hiro?
1. Awaken Surprise

_It seem like everything was happening in slow motion, the screams of everyone crying out as they watched in horror, as April watched in horror as her younger sister got sucked into the portal that the Shredder and Kraang had built after they formed a sort of alliance together, which they where going to use for unknown purposes. The good guys where there to stop them, the fight went on as usual. Though this time, they lost. As you where sucked into the portal after it started to malfunction, it became like a black hole sucking in any and everything. The others tired to take cover only for you protect them, and only to have your life taken. You felt your body being sucked it felt so instant, you saw them and everything just went black and cold. You felt your body floating lifelessly. Was this death? Could techno-oragnic like yourself feel such a thing? _

*Sister...everyone...Raphael...*their echo screams woke you up, as you shoot up quickly. Crying out for them with your hand extended towards nothing. Your eyes downcast filled with heavy sadness. If you could cry you would, but you wipe your eyes anyway to gesture it. Even if no tears fell. Just thinking about them, hurt you. Only to be broken from the thoughts of your lost, when the sound of a door opening up you look quickly to see who it was.

It was a teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes, he was slender and fair skin dressed in dark blue jacket with a hood, red shirt with a robot on it, and long beige shorts. He seems surprised that you where up, before you could say anything he quickly shuts the door. You look at the door a bit confused, until you realized you had never seen him before. Alarming you, as you look around to find yourself in place you had never been. This was for sure not the turtle's lair nor your home. Infact this place no this room was much more elegant looking, some place someone rich would live. The bed was bigger than yours the room was pretty large as well. Your mind processes all this, throwing off the covers you hurry up and get out, only to stumble and fall right out of the bed. But that didn't stop you, as you push yourself up and hurry up to the door.

Only to open it and bump righting to something soft, squishy and cushioning. Looking up you see some sort of white plushie tall robot with stout limbs, long arms five fingers, and black eyes. You had to admit it looked pretty cute and harmless. It puts up one if its hand as it waves to you kindly.

"Hello! I am Baymax."it introduces itself to you, before you could say anything it picks you up quickly"You were injured you must rest."he tells you taking you back to the bed. As he does so, you notice that boy again coming in along with four others. Who where much more older looking than the teen boy, two females and two males. One of the females was taller with a slender frame, beautiful, lightly tanned skin, with pink lipstick on, long honey blonde hair with big green eyes with pink rimmed glasses, dressed in a yellow dress and jacket with white leggings and yellow plateform shoes to match and a yellow headband.

Next was the other female who was much shorter, she had a slender, fair skin, pink lips, short black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, lavender eye shadow, dressed in dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves.

Looking at the males, one of them had a dark complexion, dark brown medium-length hair, bearded, brown eyes he was large burly tall man, very muscular man, dressed green and yellow, also be seen wearing all black, jikatabi shoes. And the last one of the males was young man with a slender, fair skin, shoulder-length light brown hair, blue eyes, white sneakers with dark green laces he for some reason reminded you of Mikey.

Baymax puts you down on the bed. As the others surround you. Baymax gets your attention"I will now do a diagnostic scan on you."before you could protest to that, he finished."Done."

"How are you feeling?"the honey-colored hair female asked you.

You look at her"I'm fine..."you tell her while still looking around when your eyes land back on them only to find the skater looking one in your face, which startled you. He gives you a excited smile.

"You have pink hair! Are you some sort of alien?"he asks thrilled for some reason. You freeze up hearing that, you knew he was partially."Well are you!?"before you could say anything the dark haired female, comes and moves him away from you.

"Give her some air."she chastises him. Feeling the bed gain some extra weight, you look and find the other female sitting next to you, she gives you a friendly smile.

"I know this must confusing for you, and we forgot introductions. I'm Honey Lemon."she introduces herself, she then looks at the others.

"Wasabi"the dark skinned male tells you, with a friendly smile.

"...GoGo Tomago."the dark haired female. She then pulls the on the skater boy.

"Hi, I'm Fred."he was waves at you.

Lastly look the teenage boy who looked around your age."...Ummm...I'm Hiro...Hamada."he shyly waves to you with a smile.

"...My name is May...O'Neil."you introduce yourself to them. Before you could say anything Baymax interrupts politely.

"Excuse me"he gets everyone attention"Though I finished your diagnostics, I have found that your bodily functions are fully recovered though something about your physiologically chemistry structure is unreadable. Compared to that of a human."he tells you, though everyone heard. As they look at you. Wondering what Baymax was talking about.

They look at you."...What are saying?"Wasabi asks.

"She's not human."Go Go pieces it together before Baymax could say anything. This shocked everyone, as they look at you. Though Fred was more excited, his grind showed.

"Ha, I knew it!"he gloats.

"That would explain the pink hair."Wasabi looks at you."So what she is?"

"She's an alien!"Fred rushes over to you, hugging you tightly. Yep he reminded you of Mikey"Haha, this is sooo cool!"

"Freddie let her go."Honey tells him. With the help of Wasabi and GoGo they get him off of you. Honey apologizes to you on his behalf."So if you're not a human then what are you?"

It became quiet with all of you, you shut your mouth. You didn't want to tell them or let them know. But the cat was already out of the bag, you had to, seeing you had no choice. Swallowing you muster up the courage as you tell them."It's true I'm not really human..."Fred was just about to explode again GoGo, shut him up."My proper title is called Techno-Organic, I am a combination of both, with a hint of slight alien DNA."you grab your arm uncomfortably, Honey sees this as she places a comforting hand on you, to help ease your nervousness. You continue to tell them more."You see...I was made...piece...by piece...by those called the Kraang."

"These Kraangs are they some sort of alien?"Wasabi asks.

You nod your head, he gives you a slight mind blown look."So, the Kraang are they your family?"Honey asks.

"No!"you yell, which startled the others, realizing this you calm down. As you apologize to them all."I am sorry..."

"It's alright."Honey reassures you.

You exhale as you start back up."They Kraang made me...yes...but they are not my family...my family is my sister April O'Neil, and my father Kirby O'Neil, with my friends Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."you say his name last softly."They are my family...are they here?"you asks them all.

Which caused everyone to look at Hiro, jumps a bit. He looks at his friends, he looks at you. Your golden eyes look back at him. He looks down the side unsure what to say."Umm...no, we didn't find anyone but you."he tells you sadly.

Your widen, you see he wasn't lying as he gives you a sympathetic look."...Oh Ma-"Honey goes to comfort you, but you get up and push your way through them all as you dart out the room."May!"Honey gets up quickly and rushes after you, the others waste no time and hurry after her, leaving Hiro and Baymax. Baymax looks at his master.

"Hiro?"Baymax"If you are confused on her behavior it is normal. For she is experience a state of shock, she is in stages of grief though it different compared to your state. She will come to understand it, but as of now she is still processing it. Shall I downland ways in which to handle this?"

"N-no"Hiro tells him, he couldn't help but feel responsible for what just happened. But it was true in what he said, he did just find you in floating there along with Abigail Callaghan, he was even surprised to find you there, with no mask on or anything. It was as if you where hibernation or something. He wondered how you got there in the first place. But that didn't matter at the time, he had to get you, as you had started o freeze. So he did, and you where brought here to Fred's place afterwards.

Still, the look you had he didn't realize his words caused you so much pain. The look of painful disbelief written all over your face, affected him too. He wished he didn't say those words to you. He cursed himself for being stupid, but then again would a lie have been better. Knowing you where by yourself in this the way you made it sound and what he pieced together that he told his friends you had to be from a different world than their own. Still he felt a sense of responsibility to you, that he knew he had to step up and take. But it was his friends who went after you instead of him to give you comfort. So what could he do?

Baymax stood as he watched Hiro in deep thought, he looks the way you went, then back at Hiro.

* * *

Back with the Turtles and your sister, in the lair. Everyone was quiet after suffering the lose of May. April was the most distraught out of them followed by Raph. Who was filled such rage, though they saved the city it was at the lost of they heart of the group. Was it really worth it?

Donnie was in his lab, as he looked at the broken portal that stole you away. Though he grieved like the others he knew he had to stay strong enough to see if he could restart the portal in hopes of finding you. Having tired everything, he connects a piece of it to his computer, pressing a button when nothing happened. He swats the computer looking away in frustration, just as he was about to give up. A beeping sound came, he looks back at h is computer screen, and sees energy patterns that looked almost like some sort of map. A light of hope pierced his eyes as he yells for the others.

**This story is going to be separate from my TMNT 2012 story. **


	2. No Rest

"She's gone!"Hiro looks at his friends. You where no where to be seen nor found. He looks at the wide open door of Fred's mansion. Where everyone said you just bolted out. Hiro though the felt worse before, now even more. Bad enough he had deliver the bad news to you about you being here all alone, and now you just ran out into San Fransokyo, which he was sure you did not know your way around. His look at him, waiting for him to do something."We've got to find her. Baymax, can you scan the city for her?"he asks his medical bot.

"She stands at 5'0, her blood type is unknown, and her DNA structure is not compara-"Baymax starts up, only for him to be quickly hushed by Hiro.

"Ok, ok. Use that to find her. Everyone split up."Hiro tells them.

* * *

You push your way through this city this new place, you where not at all familiar with. This was not New York City at all, the people here went about their day as you tried to wrap your mind around everything. You hope that what you where just told about you being the only one Hiro found was a lie, as you try to contact your sister with your powers. Only to not sense anything at all. You kept trying and trying but got nothing. Frantically you power walk down different streets, calling out the names of everyone else.

As the others look on at you, it wasn't really strange to them, to see a girl with long pink hair as they assumed you where just teen girl going through a phase. But was really got them was the face you where running down the street in nothing but a large white t-shirt, barefooted. Where you homeless? They just stop and stare, as you rushed through them, you knew you shouldn't really be running this long, but luckily Donnie was able to add some improvements to your legs to make them a bit better.

Darting across the street as cars come to a screech halt as they honk at you, yelling and calling you names. But you just ignore them. Calling again for your sister and the others, you realized it was day time, and surely they had to be underground. Finding a manhole you pop it open like it was nothing, and go down. Catching others attention as they talk among themselves at the strange pink haired girl that just went down into the sewers.

Landing in the dirty water, as the rats and other things that lived down here ran away. You call for the others, only for your voice just echo. But that didn't stop you, you make way down the sewers.

* * *

Up above in the skies Hiro along with Baymax had armored up as they took the skies to look for you so Baymax could scan the city for you.

"Any sign of her?"Hiro asks him.

"...Nothing."Baymax tells him, Hiro was starting to feel discouraged he hoped you were not lost but then again you did run into a city you knew nothing about. So there was a high chance you where lost. The others where below looking for you as well, GoGo donned her gear to look for you, to a quick sweep around the city. While others stayed in their civilian attire to look for you. Wasabi went the University to look for you. Fred looked in random places with his butler. While Honey looked any and everywhere. If there was any sign of you they would let eachother know.

"Any sign of her yet?"Hiro contacts the others through his helmet.

"No"Wasabi tells him.

"Nada."Honey.

"Nope."GoGo.

"...Ummm...no"Fred tells them.

"Well, keep looking. She's got to be around somewhere."Hiro tells them.

"Did, Baymax find anything yet?"GoGo asks.

"No, since her structure is different, besides her height it's harder for him."Hiro tells them."...This is all my fault"he tells himself. No realizing that he still had his communicator on.

"Hiro, it's not your fault. And don't worry we will find her."Honey reassures him.

"..."Hiro, was not sure he ever would.

* * *

Over at a cafe called the Lucky Cat Cafe, which was ran by a mid-aged slender woman, fair skin, frizzy brown hair, green eyes, black top, blue pants, red shoes who was working. She smiles at her customers, when she hears the screams of one of her customers, she looks up quickly and to her horror and shock. A teenage girl with long pink hair dressed in a oversize t-shirt and shoes, comes popping out of one of the manholes when at the sametime a car came and the driver steps on their breaks quickly to try and stop their car fro hitting the girl.

"No...!"the owner of the Cafe yells in panic as she places what she held quickly to rush out, in hopes to get to the girl in time.

Hearing the screeching of tires, you turn and see the car coming the second you came out of the manhole, you turn to see this two ton metal vehicle come. Your eyes widen in fright. As it comes speeding at you, while it tried to stop. Hearing someone yell for you, you turn and see this woman coming over to you. Just as the car became closer, you felt yourself being yanked quickly. It was something yellow that grabbed you.

The woman at the cafe stops after seeing you where not there anymore.

"Hang on!"GoGo tells you, as you wrap your arms around her tightly, while she speed through the streets avoiding the cars and one else, evening scaling the walls."Hey, got her."she infroms everyone, as she nods her head"Alright." She speeds up faster, prompting you hold on much tighter."Just so you know, you caused everyone a scare."she tells you.

Hearing her words, you couldn't help but bad.

Baymax and Hiro land back at Fred's mansion, wasting no time Hiro hops off of Baymax throwing his helmet to the ground, ignoring the robots worrying caution of him waiting till he landed all the way. Rushing down the halls, he pushes the doors open to Fred's personal shrine room of all the comics and figurines he had collected, where every one was waiting for him. You sat on the couch a bit dirty from the sewer in-between Honey and Wasabi.

Seeing you where fine, Hiro calms himself down sighing in relief. But you on the other hand did not have such a look, you give him and everyone a remorsefully look.

"What's wrong?"Hiro asks noticing this. Everyone looks at you.

"...Gomennasai...I'm soo sorry."you tell them all."I did not mean to make anyone worry."you bow your head deeper to them all, Baymax finally makes his way into the room, over to everyone."It was selfish of me, to run off like that."you bring yourself back up still with regret in your eyes over your action earlier. "I should be thankful for your kindness on helping me, but instead I was being selfish in my own desire...my emotions and concern of finding my friends and family blinded me to see what all you a-"

"May."Honey stops you from talking, you look at her, she gives you a kind understanding smile"It's alright, there is no need to apologize. We're just all glad you're back safely."she tells you.

"...But..."you start back up, as you eyes well, ready to cry. She brings you into a comforting hug."My...my family is..."everyone grew quiet as they in a way mourned with you. You hug Honey back, tightly she didn't mind. As she soothes you.

Hiro looks at you, it was like he was seeing himself thought it was just a bit different. He coughs to get your attention. Which made you turn and look at him, still in Honey's grasp."May...look...I promise to help you get back home. You're my responsibility now and I won't rest. While you're here I'll make sure you feel comfortable."

"No, we all will."Honey tells him, while giving you another tight squeeze. You look at everyone as they agree, looking back at Hiro he gives you a half smile friendly.

You rush over to him and hug him, taking him by surprise you almost knocked him over, but luckily Baymax was there to cushion him. "Thank you...Hiro."you tell him.

He chuckles a bit."Hiro your endocrine has just risen, your endocrine glands have also risen. Your hormones are responding to the physical cont-"Hiro hushes him by quickly getting out of your hug, and shushing the robot by pushing him. He turns back to you laughing slightly awkwardly with a smile. You look at him blinking then just smile.

* * *

In the sewers of New York City, Donnie had everyone in his lab. He shows them what he had on his computer.

"So what are you saying?"Leo asks his brainy brother.

"I can't believe, this a sort of map. A map of different worlds. What I'm saying is that, when May got sucked into the portal. She might have teleported to another world or dimension. I mean this is just a theory."Donnie tells everyone.

"So in other words...there's hope. May is ok."April looks at the computer with hope burning in her tear red eyes. This was good news to her, that all that matter to her. There was a chance her younger sister was ok, she was alive. And April was going to take any sort of ray of light. She turns to the smart turtle."Donnie, tell me can work with this?"she asks.

Donnie looks at the distraught teen girl, he nods his head determined."I will, don't you worry April I won't rest till we have May back. All of us."he looks at everyone when his eyes landed on Raph, who nods thanks to him.


	3. A Place to Stay

"Aunt Cass, I'm home! And I brought a guest."Hiro calls to his Aunt as he, Baymax and another guest enter the cafe. Which was now closed as it was passed closing and night had fallen upon the city. His Aunt he knew was upstairs on the living quarters, where they lived. You come in cautiously following Hiro, who gestures you to come in all the way, though with the help of Baymax who's belly bumped you into going in almost knocking Hiro over. But he was able to catch you, which he helps you up with a nervous smile. He let's go of you quickly, as he stammers over his words, pointing up to the stairs.

Upstairs Hiro's Aunt Cass, the lady from earlier in the day who had witness a pink haired teen girl almost get hit when coming out of a manhole was hustling in the kitchen getting dinner ready when she heard her nephew announce his presence that he was home, as well he brought someone over.

"Welcome home sweetie"she greets him as she got things together."Who did you brin-"she turns around slightly jumping gasping as she looked at you."..."she points at you, Hiro looks at you wondering why you look at him as well unsure why his aunt was acting like this. Just as you turn around you felt her hugging you tightly."You're alright."she says in relief. Breaking it as she looks at you happy to see you in good health. You just smile at her, prompting her to hug you again. While Aunt Cass was hugging you the others had also came along as well with you and Hiro to the cafe. They catch his Aunt smothering you.

"Your Aunt knows May?"Wasabi asks slightly confused.

Before Hiro could say anything, GoGo does."Yeah, she almost saw May get hit by the car, before I got her."she blows her gum and pops it. Everyone looks at her. Then back to you, Cass had finished hugging you as she looks up at everyone. Greeting them, then back to you and finally over to her nephew.

"Yeah...umm Aunt Cass, this is May...O'Neil."Hiro introduces you to her."Ummm...can she stay with us? I promised her she could until she...ummm she doesn't really have a place to go."

Cass looks at her nephew"She's doesn't have a place to go?"Cass says shocked by the news, looking back at you."You don't have a place to stay?"

"No. Hiro had invited me to sleep with him in his home."you tell her, not aware of your words you just used though the others heard, as try their best to hold in their snickers."My family is not here with me."you tell her.

Her eyes slightly tear up from what you just told. Which you did not mean too. She hugs you again"Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry. Of course you can stay here. As long as you need. Though not in the same bed as, Hiro."she tells you. With a kind smile. You return it."There is a spare bed though in his room. You can have that one."

"Thank you."you thank her.

"You're welcome."she looks down at your attire"Is this all you have?"Looking at what you where in, you just nod your head with a smile. Honey jumps in.

"Oh, don't worry I'll have some clothes for her tomorrow."she tells Cass.

"But what about tonight?"Cass asks.

The others look at eachother"Hold on."Fred leaves quickly and comes back just as fast, with a bag filled with clothes."She can wear these."

GoGo looks in along with Wasabi."Fred, these are your clothes."Wasabi tells him.

"I know, she'll look great."he takes out the beanie and places it on your head, which covered your eyes."See!"he proclaims to his friends. Everyone but you looks back at him in disapproval.

"I'll be by tomorrow to help get some clothes."Honey tells Cass, who nods her head.

You finally lift the beanie off you eyes, and smile at everyone."Well, we should go."Wasabi tells everyone."It's getting late."

"Bye Hiro, and May."Honey says bye to the two of you as well Cass, everyone does the same as they leave. Though Fred goes over to you shoving the bag in your hands.

"Trust me, you'll look great in this!"he tells you excitedly, only to have GoGo come back up and yank him down the stairs which caused him to fall."I'm ok!"he yells from the bottom. You and Hiro look at him, then eachother.

Up in the room,you would be sharing with Hiro for the time being Aunt Cass was getting your bed ready, while she had you take a nice long shower. She gave some of Hiro's pajamas to wear since you had nothing and she didn't want you to wear Fred's things to bed.

It didn't take you long in the shower, you where able to get out all the muck and dirt. Coming out holding your towel dressed in navy blue pj bottom pants with a simple white t-shirt. You look around for Aunt Cass, Hiro or Baymax. Remembering that Aunt Cass said she would be in the room, as she showed where to go, you make to the room. She had just finished making the bed, when she noticed you.

"Oh, May finished already? Good timing."she tells you standing up, when noticed you holding the towels."Oh, you could have just left that in the bathroom. You're side done."she tells you. You look at your bed, it was on the side of the room, with Folding Screen dividing it some way. Aunt Cass comes over and takes the towel out of your hold."You smell much better."she tells you."Oh, that's Hiro's side of the room. Don't worry I'll try to find something to divide it more."

"Ok...where is Hiro and Baymax?"you asks not seeing either of them.

"Oh, the two of left in a rush right when you went in the shower. I think it was something about school. You know Hiro attends San Fransokyo University. His brother use to attend."

"Use too? Is he gone?"you look at her, when you saw her looking at the bed made for you with a sad smile in remembrance of something or someone. It was quiet with the two of you. Placing a hand on her, she snaps out of it, looking at you, she wipes her eyes quickly.

"Sorry."she tells you.

You shake your head."There is no need to be sorry, I did not mean to bring up such a painful question."you hug her to try and comfort her. She takes your kindness.

"Thank you."

Aunt Cass helped you get settle in for the night, still there was no return of Hiro or Baymax. So you had the room to yourself you that evening, Aunt Cass wishes you a good night as you do the same. Laying down on the bed. She turns off the lights, resting your head on the pillow. Though you where a bit tired, you just couldn't sleep, you mind was on your family and friends. Your eyes become heavy with sadness, as your grip on the covers tightens, thankful that you where found by and taken in by Hiro and his friends. You just wish to be back home. But you couldn't let the others know how you felt, not after all the kindness they showed you in just the short amount of time you have been in their world. So you made a promise to yourself, that you would do you best to make sure they would not worry about how you would adjust here. With that in mind you close your eyes and go to sleep.

***Hours Later***

Hiro comes in quietly, with his shoes off as he tip toed into his room, that he was now sharing with you. He didn't want to wake you up, not after his aunt told him you had gone to bed. He slips in and carefully shuts the door, he didn't have Baymax with him, he left him at school so he could charge he would though bring him later.

Looking around his barely lite dark room, with only the lights from outside as his light source, he slowly makes his way to his side of the room. He knew you where sleeping in his older Tadashi, use to sleep before he was taken from the world. A moment in Hiro's life that still stung the young man, but with the help of his friends he had began to heal. He knew before that, he would not want anyone or even bother to go over to that side of the room. But you needed a place to stay. Fred though offered to allow you to stay with him, but he had become somewhat obsessive with you in a slight unhealthy way. Which was a straight no. Feeling he was responsible for you, Hiro allowed you to stay with him at his place, even though Honey had openly offered her, and still was. After tonight's mission with the team. She was really eager to have you stay with her.

Slowly he make his way to his bed, when he stubbed his toe, causing him to yelp and quickly covers his mouth. But it was to late, you had woken up. Turning on the light next to the bed.

"Hiro?"you call to him sleepily. Getting out of bed, you come around the corner of the room divider. To find him covering his mouth as he hopped on his non-injured toe. Seeing he was in pain, you go over to him. Concerned."What happen?"you asks looking at his toe."Here."you help him sit on his bed, before he could say anything you pick up the foot he hurt and look it over. It was a little red, but not that bad.

"It's ok, really."he tells you as he tries to take it back from you. But your grip was pretty firm for someone of your size. You gently touch, making him slightly tense up nervously."Ok, you can let go now."

"..."you paid him not mind, you place your hand over his toe. Hiro watches carefully at what you where doing, next thing you hand glows for a second, then stops. Satisfied you smile looking at him."How is now?"you ask.

"..."Hiro moves his toe, it was much better."Better."he smiles at you, you smile back happy to hear that. Getting up off his bed, you wish good night and go back to bed. Hiro looks at his toe as he moves it, then over where you slept. He gets up though this time he takes a flashlight and uses it to help him see what was on the floor, he makes it your side of the room. You had fallen asleep quickly. Pushing the light behind him, he looks at you. He noticed you where smiling, which was kinda of weird. But at the sametime it was he had to admit cute. Making him smile, you rolled over and talked in your sleep.

"Raphael..."you say a name, making your smile fade to a sadden frown. Making Hiro's smile drop, as he moves away.

* * *

The next morning, you felt someone shake you awake. Blinking a few times as you get up. To find a pair of blue eyes looking down at you, which slightly startled you. As you move back quickly, to find Fred there, he smiles at you.

"Oh, good you're up."he tells you."So how do alien's sleep? Do you dream? And since your a tehcno...ganic...mecha whatever...how do you eat?"

You look at him bewild that he was in here, and the fact he had question after question for you. Before you could stretch or even say anything he grabs you and pulls you out of bed. You stumble a bit but regain yourself.

"Fred!"Hiro comes around the divider to find his eccentric friend in his room, with you about to take you out.

"What?"Fred looks at Hiro either completely oblivious on why his young friend was giving him a frustrated look.

"What t-Fred!"GoGo yells at the laid-back teen, as the others come in the room. She goes over to him, and yanks him away from you."What is your problem? You don't just barge into someones room, and pull them out of bed."She hisses at him.

"Owww..."Fred cries in pain as GoGo throws him out the room, slamming the door. Leaning up against it as she chewed her gum.

You look at her, she just ignored Fred's pleads to be let back inside so he could talk to you."Anyway...so how was your little sleepover?"Wasabi asks jokingly.

"Fine."you tell him, not really getting it. But Hiro did."Good Morning everyone."you tell them.

"Good morning!"Honey responds delighted pretty much for everyone."So, today, we're going to go get you some new clothes. I think you can keep wearing boys clothes forever. Don't worry, I know what you will look good in. Ready?"she asks, before you could say anything, she pulls you with her, just as Fred did. And opens the door, almost knocking GoGo down, if she didn't move out the way of the energetic woman's way. When she realized you had not changed.

"Honey! She has to change!"GoGo waste no time as she runs out pushing Fred aside, and chases Honey in hopes to get to her,before you get taken out. Leaving Wasabi, Hiro and Fred. Though Fred got up quickly and raced after you. So leaving Wasabi and Hiro.

Hiro looks at Wasabi, who looks down at the teen with a half smile shrugging his shoulders."Better change, today will be interesting."he tells Hiro as he leaves the room, quickly Hiro grabs his clothes as he rushes to follow everyone and you.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey, Mikey, Leo and Raph where scavering for anything that they could find leftover from the battle that had happen between them and their enemies. Donnie had told them, he needed more things from the site, he was sure that there where a few more things left there from the portal. So anything that they could find would be helpful. Mikey was just throwing anything he thought was scrap everywhere not really taking it seriously compared to the other three. As he just kept throwing things over his shoulder, one of the objects flies and hits Casey in the head.

"Ow...Hey Mikey stop it!"Casey yells at the carefree turtle.

Who looks at him, tossing something else over his shoulder."Mikey, stop throwing everything. Remember Donnie said that he needed whatever we can find. So anything is important."Leo scolds his brother.

"I know...just everything here is nothing but scraps."Mikey pulls out a piece of paper, and he shows everyone"I don't think Paul's Pizza is consider important...unless."he looks at it closer.

"Mikey this isn't a joke!"Raph yells at him, Mikey looks at his elder brother, who was not in the mood to be playing around. And Mikey could see it. Raph gives his brother a serious look that he better stop playing around or he would make him. And his eyes meant he would do it too. It was tense between the two, but Mikey slowly nodded his head agreeing to stop. Seeing this Raph, turns back around and continues to look for anything that would bring you back.

Casey and Leo at eachother, then to the hot-headed turtle. As he fuses through the wreckage. They knew ever since they lost you, Raph has been feeling guilty for it. They knew he blamed himself to what happen to you. No one bother to bring it up to him, they knew it was a touchy subject. He had finally been able to say what he needed to say to April's younger sister, which seem to ease him. Though he was a touch character with you, he became less aggravated. It was cute, and none of them had never seen Raph so happy before. But now that was gone, in-place was withheld in frustration. Everyone wanted to believe you where alright and safe. They just hope you where. For Raph's and April's sake.

* * *

Hiro sat in his lab at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology along with Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax whom he activated. Honey had taken you along with GoGo to get you some new clothes. GoGo went to make sure you would return, as well a way to keep Fred away from you. Wasabi and Hiro was where busy away at trying to find a way to get you back. Since the portal that you came from had been pretty much dismantle, and taken back by Alistair Krei for reason unknown. Hiro knew he had to figure out some way to replicate it for you.

"Any ideas?"Wasabi asks the kid genius. Who had proceed to banging his head on his desk ignoring Baymax's medical knowledge for him to stop.

"...None..."Hiro tells him sounding a bit defeated."Wish I had the schematics for it, would be a whole lot easier."

"Engineering isn't really my field, but doesn't mean I don't understand it."Wasabi tells him."The energy from the transportation portal structure obviously from bending the light of space. But then again space is a void of emptiness...even so those schematics would be helpfully right now."

"You wanna know what I think?"Fred jumps right in, Hiro and Wasabi look at look him blankly.

"No."Hiro tells him flatly. Sitting back up, in his chair massaging his temples he looks at the clock. Wasabi noticed this as well Fred, who just looked at the clock while Wasabi turns to look at Hiro with a smug like smirk. Feeling eyes on him, Hiro looks to Wasabi, with a questionable look.

"What?"

"What are you in rush for?"Wasabi asks.

"Nothing, why?"Hiro questions back to him.

Shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing"I don't maybe because you've been eyeing the clock for the pass two hours. Worried about May?"

Hiro jumps in his seat at his friend's assumption."No."he quickly says, Wasabi looks at him not even believing him one bit. Before Hiro could object to a thing.

Honey's voice rang through the whole building. Prompting Hiro to jump out of his chair as if it was on fire, along with Fred who rushed out as well to the three of you. Leaving Baymax and Wasabi."We're back!"

You look around the lab, it was a sight to behold. After Honey with GoGo tagging along to help you get some clothes, she told you that everyone would meet up the University that all of them attend. Which you didn't mind at all, once you step foot onto the campus, and saw everyone going about their day, your eyes couldn't have grown wider, you could only imagine how Donnie would react if he was here. He would pop out of his shell and pass-out. The layout was a work of art in your mind, you couldn't help but want to wonder off and see everything their school had to offer, you loved though the incorporation of Japanese culture infused in it. GoGo and Honey could see the wonder of excitement that rushed to your face when they brought you here they promised to show you around after they meet up with everyone.

"You're here!"Fred reaches you first as he dodges GoGo's defense to block you from him. But he went around and gives you his tight hug."Sweet, we have to so much to talk about!"his tells you."Dude the two of will unlock so much! It's gonna be awesome to have a friend who's alien, cyborg human thing...yes!"

"Fred, you're smothering her!"Honey tells him, which he seem not pay attention too. But he did when GoGo yanks him away from you, with the help of Honey who takes you from his snake like grip. Wasabi and Baymax come in as Wasabi looks to Fred being berate by GoGo about you. He turns to you, as Honey helps to straighten out your new attire.

"Very nice."Wasabi complements you with approval.

"I know right! Just the right mixture and she looks so cute."Honey tells him, as she takes a picture of you. Though use to having April help you with clothes to wear or how to piece them together, Honey didn't seem to mind. She choose white flare trousers with GoGo picking out a dark purple with lavender poka-dot peasant crop blouse top and flat jeweled sandals. Honey then added lavender scarf headband.

You look at your outfit and back Wasabi"Thank you."you thank him, then turn to Hiro. Who just looked at you as if surprised to see you like this.

Wasabi nudges the awing teen, to snap him out of it. Which he does"Wh-what happen?"he asks looking around. Everyone looks at him, as he looks back wondering what happening.

"Hiro, your hormones have risen. You are experiencing what is common with teenage boys. As your testosterone has begun to send signal to your brain which is releasing a chemical that is making you react to the oppi-"Baymax is quickly shushed by Hiro. Who laughs awkwardly while coughing.

"Yes well, thank you Baymax."he hiss the last part to his robot. While still laughing uncomfortably. He coughs a few more times and turns back to you. Regain himself."You look...great...yeah great."he tells you while scratching the back of his as his eyes avoided yours. Pulling at the collar of shirt, making the situation more uncomfortable for him, as his friends look on. You do as well.

"I still think she would have looked better in my clothes."Fred throws in his comment. Only get pulled by the ear by GoGo. Shutting him up, as he focused on his pain.

"Thank you Hiro...Hiro."you call to him, he looks at you. You give him a serious face but it changes to a kind one."Thank you very much for helping me...all of you."you look at them all. Then back at Hiro."You're home and school is very wonderful. I do not want to be in your way, and please do not rush to finish. I don't mind staying here for the time being."you smile at him.

He was in awe like stun at what you just said, here he was trying to bust himself up for not figuring out how to start your way of getting home, and you come to him telling him it was alright. Not over stress himself. As you kept talking to him, he just blocked it out as he looks at you talking with your smile on. You seem calm, much more calmer than just a day ago. A soft smile forms as he smiles back, you finished your speech to him, standing there. Calling out to him, as he seem daydreaming about something. You kept calling to him. Only for Wasabi to nudge him again to snap him out of it.

"WHa-what?"Hiro looks around alarmed. Everyone looks at him as his friends snicker to themselves. He looks at you, hoping he didn't just do something really embarrassing.

"She was asking if she could take a look around the campus."Wasabi fills in the embarrassed teen.

"Like right now?"Hiro ask.

"Yes, now."Wasabi tells him.

Hiro looks at you, he wanted to be the one to give you the tour. But seeing that Honey already had you half way across the Lab. He waste no time and races after the two of you. Wasabi looks GoGo and Fred."He's hooked."GoGo tells them both as she follows while popping her gum.

"I'll say."Wasabi agrees as he follows her along with Fred.

"Yeah, alright! Tour of the campus!"Fred yells down the hall energetically.


	5. Tour

"This school is very lovely."you tell everyone as they walked with you to give you a tour of the campus. Everything was just breath taking, never had seen so much technology being used. Your eyes lite up with pure excitement at all the wonders that you saw. Sure Donnie made really interesting inventions, but nothing compared what was on this campus. Donnie would have a field day if he was here, most likely he would either faint or be to stun for words at everything. Surely his mind would become overloaded. As well Master Splinter would love the campus as well along with Leonardo though surely Master Splinter. With the Japanese culture that was incorporated in. You yourself loved it too, and it showed. The others could tell, though you did your best to contain it, but your question fired off like arrows. Luckily Honey as well Fred where able to answer them.

As you crossed one of the many moon bridges you see Koi fish swimming which you ran off and go down the back getting down to your knees as you watched them, as you looked closer. One of them stopped and looked at you, next thing it jumped out, it was then you realized not a real Koi fish but bio-engineered one, Honey told you. They where specially made. You look at her, your eyes where so bright.

"You're school is so amazing Hiro."another fish jumps out as it shimmers and goes back into the water. Next thing, you hold you breath and plunge your head into the water. Startling everyone, opening your eyes to see all the fish in the water, as they swam by you, you couldn't help but smile at them, seeing the Koi as they changed color instantly. Before you could get a clear look around, you where pulled up out of the water.

"Whoa, what where you thinking?"Wasabi panics."You don't put your head in water just like that. Do you have any idea how dirty it could be?"

"It's not dirty, infact the water was extremely clean, the filter that is used keeps it that way."you tell him."You could easily drink from it."you scoop up some water and hold it to him, only for him push it away, makes you pour it out.

"...Umm..no."he tells you with a disgusted look. You just smile at him, as you shake your hands.

"How could see the filter?"GoGo ask, you look at her.

"It's not hard, this pond is man made, the filter isn't really connect to it. Can't you feel the electric currents?"she looks at you telling your answer, so you place you hand on the water gently."I can feel it, I can sense the filter is nearby. Though there is a slight shortage with it, that it going to need to be replace soon. Poor thing, its been overworked. Don't get me wrong, it is a lovely piece of craftsmenship. But its energy supply is not meant to be long lasting."

Everyone looks at you astonished at what you just said."Hold up...you can tell all that?"GoGo asks in disbelief."How exactly?"

"Oh I know!"Fred jumps in waving his hand up in the air, jumping up and down. He lands infront of you, he grabs hold of your shoulders as he started to shake you excitedly."It's one of your powers is isn't!?"he asks, though before you could say anything he yells."It is! Aww this is soo awesome. What else can you do?! Wait don't tell me...hey can you read my mind? Or better yet, what about Baymax's?" he pulls you over to the robot. Who looks at you, then waves.

You wave back. Looking at Fred"I...wouldn't call it reading his mind...I mean...he can talk just fine. He speaks his mind...but I can feel every that makes his function."you look at Fred."I'm sorry, if that is not what you wanted to hear. But thanks to my sister...who both share similar abilities. Though her skills are much more used for combat compared to my own, I prefer to be as it is called the defense. My sister is training to become a Kunoichi...so she uses her in much more offense. I on the other hand want to be a Miko. I want to use my ability to heal and protect."

"...Mmmhummm"Fred nods his head understanding, when he burst out smiling and laughing"I have no idea what you just said...all I know is you said you and your sister have powers. So what is a Miko? Is that some sort of superhero code name?"

"Fred, a Miko is a priestess."Honey tells the lost young adult. Who she could tell did not seem to understand."She's someone who was want to use her powers to heal, she is very spiritual."Fred looks at you.

"She doesn't want to hurt anyone. No bang bang. Just here let me heal you."GoGo tells him. He then got it, he turns to you.

"So, can I see them?"Fred forcefully asks."Come on show me, I've been reading up about things like this."

"Right now?"you ask unsure you wanted to do his request.

He nods his head yes rapidly. Thinking about it, about what Master Splinter had told you, not to use your powers nor show them in public. As your powers where special and needed to be hidden and kept that way. Even your sister told you.

"Fred get off her. She doesn't want to do it."GoGo comes in and saves you. Pushing him away from you forcefully.

"Aww, come on. I just want to see. This is so rare."Fred whines, feeling bad for not doing what he asked. You agree to it, which shocked everyone.

"It's alright... I don't mind."you tell them, walking over to Fred. Getting down to him, as he sat up in the spot GoGo pushed him into. Tapping your chin"What do you want to see?"

"Everything!"he exclaims shaking you, yet again, which in a way gave you whiplash. Only for his friends to pry you from him.

"Are you ok?"Hiro asks, you regain yourself nodding yes.

"I'll be fine...I've been through worse."you give him a sweet smile."Thank you for your concern."

He gives you a goofy smile, while looking away with a whistle. Standing up you think about what it was you could show Fred. Remembering what Master Splinter told you, to becalm and listen to the energy all around you. As you do, holding your hand out to the pond as you focus on the fish, to lift it up. Your mind at ease, when flashes of what happened to you as you hear the screams of your sister and friends yelling for you . As well someone choking you their cold grip on you, as they pull you away from your loved ones and then a deep painful slash in your stomach.

Causing mental breakdown, as the horrifying face of the darkness that pulled you away from your family implanted itself in your mind. Your energy disconnected as you lose focus. The pain hurt your mind, as you grab your head in pain. Shaking it rapidly fighting it back. Their tight grip on your wrist, you felt it. Screaming for your life, which scared the others as they wondered what was wrong. Just a second ago, you where just fine, and now this.

"May!"everyone calls to you, Honey grabs hold of you, as she does her best to calm your nervous but it seem to in vain.

"May, May what's wrong!?"she asks frantically. She shakes you to snap you out of it, but she could tell you where slowly slipping into whatever it was your mind was doing to you. She calls for you again, shaking you a bit harder this time, which she was relived that it did snap you out of it. Slowly you calm down, as she sets you down, but you just fall out of her grasp. Luckily Hiro caught you, but your body weight made him drop a bit. As he manged to hold you just fine, he looks at you. You had calm down at the moment.

"...Good going Fred."GoGo punches him. He grabs his arm. As he looks at you sorrowfully for what he believed was his fault.

"Poor thing..."Honey looks at you tenderly.

"We should get her out of here. Before we get more eyes."Wasabi tells the others, as he goes and takes you from Hiro, who looks to see a few eyes looking at them. He rushes off with his friends, back to their lab. Honey and and Fred set up a place for Wasabi to put you. He lays you down, as Baymax goes over to make sure things where alright with you.

"She's calmer now."Honey tells everyone as she looks at you, then closes the door just a bit. Making her way back to the group.

"I didn't mean to call her to have a major melt down."Fred apologizes to everyone still beating himself up at what just happen to you.

"Well, she's doing much better so that's good. So any ideas yet Hiro?"Wasabi turns to the teen boy, everyone looks at him.

"...I don't know really."He tells them"My mind is going blank."

"We have to try to think of some way to at least try and make some models."Honey tells him, as she looks at the room you had been put in. They where lucky no one else was in the lab but them.

"Did you see the look in her eye."GoGo throws in"Something seem to happen to her when she got brought through the portal. It scared her. She froze with fear."

Everyone looks at her, GoGo was in deep thought about it."What are you saying?"Wasabi ask.

"...Maybe something else pulled her through...what if something else came through the portal."she tells them, looking at your room.

"But I only found her...and Abigail."Hiro tells her.

"I know...it's just a thought."GoGo tells him.

"I hope nothing else came through. That means we would have two send back."Wasabi.

With Baymax he had finished with you, he does a second check. Since your body chemistry was different from normal humans."..."you slowly start to come to it. Your eyes flutter open, as you see Baymax's black eyes looking down at you.

"Hello May."he greets you, you smile at him weakly, slowly sitting up."It would be best to stay laid down. Your mind has not yet fully recovered, your body is still resting from your post traumatic experience."he tells you, but you sit up anyway.

"...Excuse me? What?"you asks him, looking around realizing you where not out on the campus but instead in a another room, that was not Hiro's room."Where am I?"

"You have been taken to the Lab, to rest."he informs you.

"..."you rub your head.

"I shall let the others know you are awake."Baymax tells you, as he leaves.

Thinking back to what happen, all you could do was draw a blank. Nothing, was coming to your mind. It was strange, when you tired to see, only for a bit a of pain to shoot through your head, giving you a little headache.

"May!"Honey comes in rushing over to you, hugging you tightly."Are you alright?"she asks, looking at you.

"I'm fine, thank you."you tell them while still rubbing your head just a bit, you then stop.

"How is doing, Baymax?"Hiro looks to the medical robot.

"Her signs are normal. There nothing that is abnormal."he tells the teen.

Hiro looks back at you, he was still worried. Feeling his eyes on you, you look to him"I'm fine Hiro."you tell him, as you get down with Wasabi's help."I hope I didn't ruin the tour."

"No, it's alright. Glad you're ok."He tells you."But are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"you turn the question to him.

"...Me?"he points to himself"I'm doing fine."You smile at him.

"That's good, Fred. Sorry I wasn't able to show you anything. Maybe another time."you apologize to him. With a bow.

"Oh, it's alright really. Totally ok."he discards what he asked you earlier.

"Ok..."you look back to Hiro."Can we continue the tour?"

"...Uhmmmm"

Seeing him thinking about it. You retract what you asked."It's alright, never mind. I don't want to take you away from anything."Looking around for some way to do something, you spot the trash, as you rush over to it."I'll help you clean."you tell him, as you pick it up and leave the room quickly. Once the door closes you exhale. Inside the room, Hiro does the samething.

"Smooth."Wasabi tells him. Hiro looks at him.

"Hiro."Baymax calls to him, his owner looks at him."It seems that May, cannot recall her previous traumatic experience. Thus leaving her to have a sort of amnesia."

"Meaning what?"Fred asks.

"She can remember what made her have the break down."Honey gasp in sadness.

"Yes."Baymax

"So, it had to be something pretty harsh. She can have these episodes whenever?"GoGo asks.

"In a way, yes."Baymax.

"..."everyone gets quiet, they couldn't help but feel bad for you. The door opens back up and you come in with your smile, only for it to fade. As you look at everyone feeling their gloom in the air.

"What's wrong?"you asks worried.

They look at you, realizing you had come back, quickly they switch their moods."Nothing. It's nothing."Wasabi tells you.

You look at him, not really believing him, as you look at everyone, your eyes land lastly on Hiro. Who gives you a small smirk."Hiro?"

"It's nothing. Really."he tells you, he goes over to you. Searching his eyes, something still seem off. But thinking back to what you told yourself you would do for them all. You put your smile back on, nodding your head.

"Ok."you.

"May, come with me. I want to yous how something really interesting."Honey quickly goes to you grabbing you by your wrist as she takes you out the room.

"Guys."Hiro looks to his friends. They look down at their teen friend."We have too..."he stops himself, clamming up. Hear yours and Honey's screams of delight. Made him happy but also pained him. Feeling a hand on him, he finds Wasabi.

"Don't worry Hiro. Just worry about helping to get May home. We'll keep an eye on May."he reassures him. Hiro smiles, when they hear yours and Honey's screams along with a loud explosion. Which slightly shook the lab.

"Better yet. Honey might."GoGo leaves to check up on you two.


	6. What a Meal

April makes it home, announcing her arrival to her father. Who solemnly greeted his eldest child, making her way to the room in which her younger sister use to sleep. She finds her still depressed father sitting on her bed, looking around the room, his tired heavy eyes look at her, she gives him a small smile. Though he did his best to give her one back, she could tell it was taking a great deal of effort for him to smile. Coming slowly as she takes her seat by him, hugging his arm tightly. Burying her head in him. Her father she felt was just so empty, she saw it in his eyes. Which pained her greatly. That day when she came to tell him the horrible news that he had lost his youngest, still marked in her heart. Never had seen, her father break down and cry, the last time was with her mother. A sight she never wanted to see again. But she did, and she knew she was the cause of it. She knew no matter how many times she said she was sorry, she could not be sorry enough.

It was quiet it between father and daughter, she never knew what to really say. She did her best to be choosy with her words. Her father was in mourning, the last two weeks she would find him in here just sitting and staring all around. His eyes where dark and baggy, she knew he was not sleeping well. Which was starting to effect his daily life. She had to be strong for the two of them, no matter what. Clearing her throat she looks at her father, who hung his head low. Very low.

She had some good news, that the her and turtles where working around the clock hard to try and get the portal to work. They never really went out, to portal the city, Donnie was always on his computer trying to find some sort of trace of you. Raph was the muscles what ever Donnie wanted done he did, Leo always helped out Raph. Mikey would go out and find what Donnie needed along with Casey. While April helped Donnie in his lab, she just prayed all their hard work would pay off. After Donnie found some sort of trace of you just a bit of it. Or so they thought, he came to the conclusion with the others that there where other worlds that you could be in. It didn't matter how long it would take, April knew she would go through each one to find her sister. Wanting to badly to tell her father this, but she felt best to keep it to herself, not wanting to damage him more. And knowing well he would be against about her doing this. Having lost one, he didn't want to lose another one. So she would lie saying she was over a friends house or Casey would be teaching her how to skate and lie she could think of that her mind could think of.

Sighing, not feeling any sort of love from her father, she gets up giving him a kiss. And leaves him alone, making her way to the kitchen, she starts to make dinner, looking around, her eyes land on the couch. Memories of her sister came to her mind, how they would have their movie night. Her sister always found the television very interesting, something that she had to thank Mikey for, since he was the one who got her into it. Which got her sister into watching dancing, something her sister grew to love. A smile comes to her face, as she takes down something. Though when she saw it, her eyes drop. She accidentally grabbed her sister's favorite snack. Muffins. She didn't know why she liked them, but she did. They always bought a smile her face, it was funny because she would always mistake cupcakes as muffins. So she loved them just as much. A sadden smile comes to April's face, as tears stream down her eyes.

* * *

You sat upstairs in the living room, watching television. It was morning, and Aunt Cass was down stairs working on her cafe, Hiro wasn't here he went to school. Leaving you by yourself up in their home. You didn't mind, not wanting to be a bothered. Aunt Cass, had told you if you wanted anything to eat, that it was alright, and you could help yourself. With a bowl of grapes by you, you watched what was on. Popping a grape in your mouth ever now and then. Looking at the clock, as you sigh. Reaching for another grape you realized you ran out, as you look in the bowl, you hear a meow, looking down at Aunt Cass's cat Moochi who had made his seat in your lap. Which you didn't mind, her cat had became your only companion with your stay here. Smiling at him, you get up and go to the fridge to get more, looking through for the grapes, as you looked which caused you to accidentally knock out something as it spills on the floor.

Looking down to see what it was, you gasp at it. There was tonight's dinner that Aunt Cass had prepared along with what looked like a lunch. Picking up the bag you turn and look to see it use to be Hiro's. Now his lunch was all over the floor with Moochi helping himself eating it up.

Boy did you feel bad, looking at the stairway that led to the cafe, hearing the noise down below. Aunt Cass must have not heard you spill everything out. Quickly you look around for something to clean it up with, finding some paper towels, you start to clean up the mess while the cat was still helping himself. Throwing away what you knocked on the floor, feeling obligated to prepare something new. Opening up the cabinets, as you go through, taking out a few spices, opening the fridge and freezer at the sametime, you look for something. Spotting things you could work with, you take it out. The meat you wanted to use needed to thaw, so you let it. As you get started on Hiro's lunch, that you where sure he was suppose to take or Aunt Cass forgot to give to him. Moochi finished his generous meal as he looks to you, waiting for more.

You smile at him."Sorry, no more."you tell him, which he meows in disappointment. Going back to Hiro's lunch you prepare it for him.

Over at the University, Hiro and the others came in after their their crime-fighting a bit exhausted all except Fred and GoGo. Who just comes in all calm.

"Well, that was a workout."Wasabi tells everyone as he wipes his brow.

"Did you see how I was like...fire breath...totally overpowered them all."Fred gloats to his friends.

"You got one."Wasabi tells his over imaginative friend, which the others snicker at.

"Well, still...I rocked!"Fred makes light of it.

"Still though. Those people, I've never seen them here before."Honey comes in, everyone looks at her."They where pretty fast..."

"Like ninjas!"Fred blurts out.

"I'll say."GoGo comments.

"Yeah, couldn't tell if they where robots or machines."Wasabi thinks back to their fight."My question is what where they doing at the plant? That is weird."

"Yes, the chemicals there are unstable. Most of them are."Honey throws in her knowledge.

"Well, let's just hope that is last we see of them."GoGo tells them not really bothered by it like her friends. She kicks back a bit. When the door opens, and you stand there. Much a surprise to Hiro, Baymax greets you, which you greet him back and greet the others as well. Looking at Hiro, you walk over to him. Holding what looked like a box. Holding it out for him, he looks at you then the box as he takes it.

"..."Hiro opens it surprised at the food that was in there. He looks back at you, as you look at his food.

"You forgot your lunch, and I knocked it on the floor. Which Moochi ate, so I thought I would make you something new. I know it's not your Aunt's lunch, but I hope you like it."you tell him looking at him.

"...Ummm...thanks. You really didn't have too...wow this is a lot...you made all this?"he looks back at his food. The others come around and see what it was that he had.

"Wow, that looks really good."Wasabi complements.

"Are you going to eat all of that?"Fred asks as he tries to take some of it. Only for Hiro to move it away from him.

"Get off."Hiro tells him, trying to keep him at bay. You couldn't help but laugh at this, but also apologize for not making more for the others. Which you offer to do, next time. Which of course Fred jumps to your kindness. Asking if you came make him something tomorrow.

"She's not your maid."GoGo tells him.

Turning back to Hiro, who was still amazed by what you made him."Well, I don't want to be a bother more than I need too. I'll let you get back to work. I have to...head back to your home...and umm..."you tell him thumbing over shoulder. Before he or the others could say anything you leave saying good-bye. Just as the door closes Hiro yells thank you. Only for you not to hear him.

"I don't think she heard you."Wasabi points out.

"Got to be quicker."GoGo tells him, popping her gum. As she looks back at his food."Sure put a lot of effort in that."

"I'll say."Honey smiles"Oh, it's cute Hiro...she even spelled your name."she points out cooing over it. Hiro looks again, and sees his name was spelled out by you. He smiles to himself at the homey touch you put and the hard work you put in it. Which of course Baymax picked, as he started to explain to Hiro that his body chemistry was starting to react to this gesture. Only for him to be hushed.

* * *

Back at the house, the meat had thawed out, which allowed you to get started with you. Taking the seasonings that you needed, you marinate the meat. Turning on the stove and oven, you let the meat sit. As you get started on something else. Moochi was around as he did his best to get food from you, which you tossed him scraps here and there. Busy as bee in the kitchen needing to make up for ruining tonight's dinner. You where used to rushing like this, having taken charge to care for the boys back at home, and with the help of your sister teaching you. Which you soon developed your own way of cooking. You and Mikey would be in-charge of making the food.

Once you felt the meat was ready to go, you start to cook it. As the aroma started to started to fill the air, you open the wind to let some of it out. While the meat was cooking, you look at the clock, there was still some time left. Frantically you look place settings. Finding the best you could, you get the table together. Once that was done, you go back to check up on the food. Smiling to yourself that it was cooking well.

* * *

"Ok, thank you, come again."Cass tells her last customer, as she closes shop. Sighing out of exhaustion. Looking around, she didn't have much to clean up which she was thankful for. Still it was her business and she wanted to make sure it looked good. Spending a bit of time she tidies up. Once she finished, Hiro came home. His friends always walked him home if he stayed late at school."Hey guys."Cass greets them.

"Hey Ms. C."Fred greets her back."What is that awesome smell?"he asks.

"What?"Cass looks at him with a smirk.

"That smell...mmmm...it smells so good. What are you making?"Honeys ask her caught in the aroma of whatever it was. They all smelt.

Cass sniffs the air."But I'm no-"her eyes grow wide as does Hiro when they realized who was doing it. The others realize this too, as they all rush upstairs calling for you. Only to find you just find, as you set the last dish on the table, their appearance and calling out of you startled you a bit. But you where happy to see them. When their eyes landed on the food, they look at how you had the table filled with it.

"I can explain..."you tell them."I...spilled the food over that you had Ms. Cass...and well...I knew you worked hard on preparing such a meal. So, I thought I could just make dinner. I hope you not displeased."you apologize to her.

She walks over to the table, looking at the food, then at you. She just couldn't believe you made all this. You waited anxiously, she places a hand on your shoulder."...Wow...you where quiet the busy bee...thank you."she tells you.

You exhale softly, as you smile at her."Well, aren't you just a homemaker."GoGo comes over looking at the food with the others. She nudges Hiro."Seems you found yourself a keeper."she tease him. Which he coughs loudly to hush her.

He looks at you with his awkward smile."Thanks...May."he tells you.

"You're welcome, was your lunch ok?"you ask.

"Yeah, yeah it was really delicious."he tells you.

"That's good."turning to the others."There is enough here for everyone."

"Alright!"Fred waste no time accepting your invite as well plate you held, snatching it from you piling everything you made onto his plate, you couldn't help but softly chuckle at his along with Hiro. You both look at eachother and smile.

* * *

After dinner, with everyone and cleaning up. You finish taking your shower as you get ready for bed. Coming into the room, where Hiro was at his desk working on a blueprints for the portal. He hears you coming in, turning to you, with Moochi following you, he jumps in your bed waiting for you. You smile at the cat. Turning to Hiro, who realized he was looking at you as he snaps out of it jumping up a bit.

"I...uhhhh..."he tries to think of something to say. You smile softly at him, as you go over to him, sitting on his bed. He look avoids your look on him, rushing to to pretend he was still working on the blueprints.

"Hiro..."you call to him.

He stops as he looks at you, though his eyes did shift."Yeah..."

"..."you couldn't help but laugh at his action. Getting up off his bed."Goodnight, Hiro."you tell him, you then do something you use to do with your father, you kiss your two fingers and place it on the side of his face. Making the teen's face go red at your physical contact. Stun at what just happen, you leave him as you go and get into bed with Moochi. Hiro touches the side of his face, slowly rubbing it as a happy smile forms, he turns to you. Your back was to him, as you slept. He looks at you warmly, going back to his work, he looks back over at you. Wishing you good night as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready?"Honey ask excitedly, as her eyes grow big behind her glasses, as she looks at you ready to explode.

Looking back at the tall blonde, you nod your head as she pulls you in excitedly."Are you sure this is alright?"you asks her a bit unsure, which she just nods her head quickly, and before you knew it sequels on the top of her lungs. Which you slightly cringe from it but smile anyway.

"Let's begin."she tells you.

Over at the Fred's home, Hiro was with the Wasabi and Fred along with Baymax finally finished with the first blueprints of the portal it didn't really look like the same one from before but it was the best he could do, Wasabi looks at it with him.

"So should we start?"Hiro ask for approval, which for once he was thankful for Wasabi code for everything has a place, his keen eye always seem to find anything really out of place. Seeing nothing Wasabi gives him the approval look. Making the shaggy hair teen smile as he places it down. Now all they had to do was just get working on a small prototype. Which seem easy enough.

"I'm surprised you where able to come up on with one in a short amount of time. We might get May home sooner than we think."Wasabi tells him. Which made Hiro's smile drop as he thought about that. Looking back at the blueprints again.

* * *

Looking at your now covered white lab coat that Honey had you wear, that she seem to fashion into a sort of outfit which amazed you, she informed you it was for her online blog and slightly boutique, she had came over early in the morning to borrow you before Aunt Cass or Hiro could say anything, and took you. Needing someone of your size would be just perfect, so for the last couple of hours she changed you in and out of clothes and took pictures of you, and at times of you and her being funny.

You had to admit to her, you where having a good time. It reminded you of times with your older sister though it was a bit more with Honey.

"Ok, take it off and try on...Ah this one.."she holds up a new outfit, which you look at it, she quickly pushes you into her bathroom at her place and you change, as you changed. You felt something, looking out the window, this energy felt very familiar faintly familiar that it sent a chill down your spine.

Outside Honey was waiting for you, that she . ?docid=41619361ks on the door."May?"There was no answer from you, she knocks again and calls for you still nothing. Jiggling the handle she opens it up and was surprised, you where not in the room, looking around she saw that the window the bathroom was open. Quickly she runs to it, sticking her head out."May!"she calls your name looking around, when she spotted you turning the corner. She yells this time, but you didn't turn back around. Thinking quickly she goes back inside, and rushes after you.

* * *

Back over at Fred's place, Hiro and Wasabi where almost finished with the model of the portal when GoGo comes bursting in startling the guys, that it caused the model to fall apart. Which Wasabi groans frustrated by her action.

Before he could say anything to her, she does first."Guys Honey has been calling you all, she said that May left. She's trailing her right now. Come on.!"she yells them, hearing that Hiro waste no time. He grabs his jacket and pulls Baymax with him, following GoGo with Fred and Wasabi not to far behind. Racing down the steps, Wasabi and Fred catch up with them. GoGo sends them Honey's coordination via text.

"Track her this way."GoGo tells them as she finishes putting her helmet on, dressed in her suit."I'm going to go on ahead."Speeding off.

* * *

Honey hurries through others walking down the sidewalk, in the way she saw you go. Calling out for you, but you did not at all respond. She started to become frantic in her search for you, surely it would be easy for her to spot someone with pink hair, because no one really had that hair color. Or golden eyes, but she couldn't.

Stopping at the corner of the sidewalk, looking around when her phone rang. Picking it up answer it, it was Wasabi on the other end.

"I haven't found her yet..."Honey pauses"She just left out of the bathroom window. I saw her take a left on Grant Street, and I've been following on the street, I haven't spotted her ju-"she moves the phone from her ear, as Wasabi kept calling to her. She blocks him out, she spotted a spotted the top of pink hair."I think I found her, off the corner of Grant and Bush."hanging up the phone she hurries after you.

With Go-Go, Wasabi calls her to let her know where to go, having the streets she waste no time heading over there.

Following that feeling you felt back at Honey's place, making your way through the crowd. Looking down an alley you hurry down there breaking away from the those on the street. Checking over your shoulder, making sure no one followed you. Being aware of your surroundings as Master Splinter taught you. Looking back infront, the feeling was getting stronger. But then it started to move, you run after when it darted away. Honey spots you just as you exited the alley.

"May!"she yells after you, but you didn't stop. Taking out her phone she calls the others to inform them rushing to follow you.

Maneuvering through those walking following what you felt, feeling yourself getting close, you knew whoever it was felt it too. They kept moving, picking up your pace, not paying attention to your surrounding so that you could find your way back. Making a sharp left, almost running into someone whom you quickly apologize to.

Eyes back up front, you where almost there. Stopping, feeling it had stopped too, looking around finding yourself at what seem to be some sort of power plant. It seem vacant, slowly walking onto the grounds hearing the gravel under you crunch keeping your eyes peeled and sharp incase anything where to happen. Whatever it was stopped here, and it wasn't moving. Hopefully it wasn't, feeling yourself get closer and closer your heart was racing but your kept yourself calm. Hearing the electrical current run through the wires and up above you, slightly made you uneasy.

With your back turned, a shadow comes up from behind feeling their presence quickly you turn around only to see nothing. Looking all the way around still nothing at all. Calming your nervous, wishing that your sister and the others where here would make you feel less edgy. But they where not, sucking up the courage and proceeded to the middle of the place to again find nothing. Which was strange, surely you felt some sort of presence.

* * *

Hiro flew through the city form up above after he and the others got the call from Honey about your whereabouts, he couldn't help but panic just slightly. Mainly because of two things, one you and second what it was that made you go off like that. GoGo was still looking through the city and had no luck. Baymax lands on top of a building, Hiro climbs down taking off his helmet. His companion looks to the boy, easily reading his body chemistry though did not bother to say anything about it. He could see the great worry on him.

"She's got to be out here..."Hiro tells himself looking to the left than to the right."..."

Blinking a few times, Baymax sensed something turning he looks northeast a bit."My scanners are picking...high traces energy..."

Hiro looks at them, then in the direction he was looking, he noticed something strange. The electricity of the city started to act weird."Ok..that's weird."

"There seems to be a huge anomaly, over in the direction of the Power Plant."Baymax"As well a sharp increase of brainwave functions, that belongs to May."

"What!?"Hiro, quickly puts his helmet back on and climbs on the back of Baymax."Let's go!"Baymax takes off towards the Plant, pressing his communicator he infroms the others.

* * *

Honey and GoGo make it there at the sametime, wasting no time Honey calls for you only to be pushed out the way just in time by GoGo when shot of electricty almost hits the two of them.

"Whoa, what the heck!"GoGo gets back up, Honey follows soon after fixing her glasses. Her eyes widen at what she saw, it looked like pink lightning that was being shoot out from the thick cloud of smoke. The two ladies could hear a fight ensuring in the center of the plant. And they knew for sure the grunts came from you.

"May!Hold on we're coming!"Honey yells your name, with her purse she quickly types on the chemicals pruducing three chemeical balls, putting on her helmet which GoGo brought they two of them go inside to assist you. Only to knocked back by something being thrown at them, you. Falling back down again, right onto them both, seemingly knocked out. Honey looks down in horror, quickly grabbing a hold of you."May!May!"

GoGo shakes it off getting back up ready to go, she waited as the image in the smoke seeing to look like it was getting closer."..."her eyes narrow, without a second thought she throws her arm disc into the smoke, only for it come back hitting nothing. As the smoke started to settle there was nothing there, except some damage parts of the plant.

Keeping her eyes focused for anything that might happen, while Honey tended to you."I'm going to check around."GoGo tells her, taking off.

Honey kept shaking you a little bit trying to get you to wake up. Putting her ear to your chest, she heard a heartbeat which was good though all she needed was for you to just wake up. Holding you in her arms, her worried eyes never left. Searching for any sort of sign, slowly you started to come to. Everything seem to feel like it was spinning, Honey smiles with relief. Slowly sitting up she helps you easing you up.

"May, are you alright?"she asks, looking to her while still trying to regain your vision, nodding your head. GoGo comes back, along with the others reaching you three. Before Baymax could land, Hiro jumps off and races over to you. Taking off his helmet. Honey used herself to help support you as you stood up.

"May, are you hurt!?"was the first words to come out of Hiro's mouth, he waits for you to respond. Which you do by shaking your head just a bit.

Wasabi looks at you fully, you did not look well at all. Like something zapped your energy right out of you."We need to get her somewhere, she doesn't look well."

Honey looks down at you like mother, nodding her head in agreement."You're right, she doe-"before she could finish. You fall down out of her grasp, luckily she catches you which made her drop with you."MAY!"she franticly yells your name.

"Baymax!"Hiro calls to him, coming over Baymax does a scan of you."Well!?"Hiro impatient as he waited.

"Due to her body chemistry it is difficult to diginose her condition. Though I am able to see that her electrolytes are dimming."Baymax informs the distress teen.

"She's loosing energy fast, something zapped it out of her."GoGo pieces it together."We have to get charged back up."

"But how? Baymax just said her body chemistry is different."Fred throws out. Looking at you, your skin color started to become paler.

Narrowing his eyes in determination."Then, I'll try, GoGo get her back to Fred's place and have his butler keep her hydrated if he can. I have to stop off at the lab for second, then I'll be right over."

GoGo takes hold of you in her arms."Gotcha."she speeds away. Hiro watches, hoping that she will be able to get you back to Fred's place just in time. He didn't know how much longer you had, but from the look of your skin turning chalk white, did not seem like much. He wondered what in the world could have done this. Whatever it was took it's toll on your biology and knew what to do, it seem like some sort of way to shut you down.

"Honey, come back with me to the lab. Fred and Wasabi can you try to find some clues anything here."Hiro tells them, climbing back onto Baymax, with Honey.

"Yeah."Wasabi nods his head.

"Ten four."Fred salute to him. Standing back they watch Hiro and Honey race off.


	8. Chapter 8

GoGo quickly made it back to Fred's mansion, kicking the door down she yells for Heatcliff, who comes though quickly when he sees you in your current condition. Ushering her to the nearest room, where she puts you down. Taking off her helmet, lifting up your head gently to get a better look. You where getting paler by the minute, slowly slipping away. Your breathing started to become a challenge.

"May, May stay with me."she tells you, shaking you a bit. Very slowly you open your eyes though she couldn't tell if they where open all the way or not. Placing her ear to your chest to listen for a heartbeat. She could hear a faint sound, though not a medic, she knew this was not good. Biting her lip, quickly picking up her helmet and putting it on. Radioing Hiro and the others."Guys, you need to hurry..."she looks back at you, Heathcliff was tending to you the best he could."She's going fast!"

* * *

April, drops almost to knees holding her head. Casey quickly catches her."You ok red?"he asks concerned. Everyone looks at her, something was right. She could feel it, it was faint but still strong enough to effect her. Pushing herself back up, holding her head. Rubbing her temples.

"...I..something..."she tells the others. Trying to get a reading on it, but it was too faint for her to feel. Even so, she knew that imprint by heart. Her eyes shoot open scared."May, something's not right."

The others eyes widen, looking at her."Are you sure?"Leo questions. April nods her head.

"Yes, it's faint..."

Worry swept over her, though holding herself together, feeling her sister's presence just a split second was relief but painful. Raph, also felt the same way though he kept more to himself. Adding more to brooding nature during this whole situation. With this little bit of information, added hope to him. But it angered him, replaying what happen again in mind. Wishing he would have done something but didn't.

"Donnie, we have to speed this up."Raph looks to his brainy brother, who nods in agreement.

"Yeah..."he looks to April."I know."

* * *

Before Baymax could even land, Hiro and Honey jump off the robot. Racing inside the mansion, yelling for GoGo. Hearing their voices, she steps out of the room and flags them down. Bursting into the room. Honey gasp, wasting not time she runs to you. Heathcliff still trying to work on you, moves out her way.

Lingering over you, Honey calls to you. But there was no respond."Hiro!"She yells in panic for him to do something.

The young teen quickly hurries over to you, not soon after Baymax comes in. Looking over at you, then to Hiro, reading his vital signs though preferred to keep the information to himself. Taking out a vial, Hiro lifts up your head carefully. He tries to explain to you what he was giving you, but GoGo shuts him and yells for him to just give it to you. Trying to keep his hands from shaking he administers the liquid into you. Through your mouth, Honey closes your mouth so it down, she tilts your head a bit, the taste made you gag, but she kept her grip on you. As you try to fight her, calling quickly to Baymax to come over.

Baymax comes over as fast he could."Baymax do it! Use your defibrillators!"the teen orders him to do. Baymax rubs the palm of his hands together starting the charge, and puts them sending a jolt a electricity into you. There was no respond."Again!"Hiro orders him, Baymax did it again, still nothing. You where becoming paler by the minute, Hiro becomes frantic over your condition. He tells Baymax to do it again, which the robot does so. This time though, he adds a bit more power to it. Which jolted you awake, from your death like state. Gasping for air, before you could start to react Honey held onto you. Tightly, calling out to you.

Her voice calms you down, she coos you."It's ok, May. Everything is ok."she tells you, gently. It took you awhile to snap out of it, your body felt a little sore. But it went away. Shaking your head, remembering the last thing was back at Honey's place and then. The attack, which a light flashed in your mind, causing you scream pushing her away, while you stumbled off the bed right onto floor. Baymax looks at you, he had used his flashlight to look into your eyes making sure everything was ok. But it had the opposite effect.

Still hysterical, you use the blankets to cover yourself. In fear. Hiro jumps over the bed to your side, sliding off. With this hands up."May, May calm down it's us. It's me Hiro."he tries to reach you. Slowly he puts his hand out, touching you. Mumbling about something, he couldn't really make it out, but the second he touched you, you rush him it looked like you tackled him. Which made the others panic. Reaching the other side of the bed, to find instead of what they thought, you where gripping onto Hiro tightly. Like a hug, the teen surprised by this had his arms up in view for the others to see. He looks at you, your eyes closed tightly. Whatever it was that attacked you really put a scare in you. He felt you shaking like a leaf. The girls where about to intervene but he put his hand up to stop them.

Slowly sitting up, putting a hand down to host you up patting your back gently. Swallowing he calls to you."...May, May are you ok?"he asks. He waited for you to respond, he didn't mind seeing how your grip on him was pretty tight. His heart was racing, but as soon as he relaxed he felt you become less tensed. He waited, for you finally open your eyes. Which you did, he smiles at you.

Looking at him questionably."Hiro...?"your then well up, shutting them tightly as if crying. Burying your head into him, making the boy fluster and nervous. He felt your grip on him tighten. He hoped you would realize you where crushing him, but right now that didn't matter. Wrapping one arm around you slowly, the other one followed. Only to be stopped when Wasabi and Fred come running in. Making Hiro stop dead in his tracks from embracing you. Instead he freaks out.

Wasabi and Fred look at him."Ah...hey guys..."Hiro laughs uncomfortably. Looking from Hiro to you, Wasabi smirks to himself. Which Hiro was able to read. Quickly the teen defends himself trying to get up and out of your grip. Which did not end well, feeling him trying to get out. Opening your eyes back up, Hiro does his best to get out of the grip, only for him taking you with him, to stumble back hard on the floor, with two of you on eachother. Much to his embarrassment. Though enjoying this, Wasabi helps the two of you, Honey and GoGo get you, while Wasabi gets Hiro.

Standing up quickly, putting some distance between the two of you. Honey checks you over, seeing you where alright, she kisses you on the cheek like a sister, hugging you tightly."You're alright. Oh, you had us so worried."her grip on you became tighter.

That GoGo had to in a way pry you away from her, only to be taking in Fred's grip. Who's iron grip held onto you, angering GoGo for his possessive hold on you. She goes after him, with Honey trying to coast him to let you go. So Baymax could fully check you.

Leaving Wasabi and Hiro, the talk."Did you find anything?"Hiro scratches the back of his head asking.

"No, not really. It was like nothing was there."Wasabi tells him, which didn't sit well with Hiro. Who looks over seeing Fred have his hand bent by GoGo, and you in Honey's grasp. Turning back to the tall male.

"Nothing, at all? That doesn't sound right."Hiro thinks about it."GoGo and Honey said, there was something else there. And Baymax picked up a large energy reading. Are you sure?"

Wasabi nods his head."There was nothing. Whatever was, it's gone."

"It had to be something, it almost killed May!"Hiro raises his voice, which he calms down. Wasabi could see the teen was still recovering from when he found you."...Whatever it was, seem to know about May."

"But no one knows about her. But us."Wasabi thinks about it, hearing the background Baymax giving you lollipop for being a good girl."You don't think...maybe someone or something else cam through?"

Hiro also in thought about it too."...I really hope not. Still..."he looks to you, your color had started to return. Going back to your normal bright spirit. He smiles to himself, Wasabi coughs to his attention, the boy looks at him. Wasabi looks at him smile chuckling a bit."What?...Oh come on...I..."Hiro blushes going quiet.

Wasabi couldn't help but laugh at the love struck teen."How cute."he teases him a bit."Your first crush."

"Hey, I'm just helping ok?"Hiro says in his defense.

Making Wasabi roll his eyes."Sure you. Look, it's fine with me. Just remember she has to go home."

Hiro huffs."I know, anyway. We should probably go home now. I mean, I need to take her home."He quickly corrects himself. Wasabi couldn't help but take amusement in this. Turning around, Hiro quickly grabs hold of his helmet, and calls to you to go home. Saying good-bye to everyone, and leave the others.

On the way home, after Hiro dropped off Baymax and his hero attire, the sun was setting just a bit now. It was quiet with you both, Hiro preoccupied by the little rock he was kicking, his mind elsewhere. That he didn't hear you calling to him, until you get infront of him, making him run into you. Looking up at you. You look at him worried.

"Hiro, are you alright?"you reach out to touch him, which he quickly moves your hand away.

"I am fine!"he chuckles a bit. Clearing his voice he calmly says he was fine.

Though you didn't seem to sense that."Are you sure?"you asks him.

He looks sideways nodding his head, shrugging his shoulders. When he felt your hand on his shoulder. He looks to you with wide eyes. Your face moved in closer to him, just about at least an inch apart. Looking straight into his eye big brown eyes that seem to want to pop out of his head at the moment. Dropping your ear to his heart, you listen to it, which did not seem to help its already rapid beating. Starting to feel nervous and slightly awkward. Before he could do anything, you come back.

"Your heart is beating fast, are you sure there is nothing wrong?"you question him seriously."Was it about today?" He didn't say anything so you assumed it was. You pull him into a hug."I am truly sorry, Hiro. I didn't mean for to become scared. Forgive me."Your grip on him became tighter, while he just stood there, telling his stupid self he should react, but then again told himself not too. Still his body did anyway. He hugs you back.

"It's ok, just glad your ok."he tells you. Still hugging him, you pull yourself back looking at him with your smile on. He smiles at you softly. When you both hear the sound of a door open. Looking quickly to Hiro's horror and embarrassment his Aunt Cass along with two costumers from the cafe coming out. The three of them look at the two of you. Hiro looks and realizes he was still holding you, while you where him, and the both of you not that far apart. Making this scene look completely wrong in the eyes of others. Aunt Cass, narrows her eyes at her nephew waiting for an explanation. But all Hiro could do was give her a quirky smile."Hey, Aunt Cass."he waves to her.


	9. Intersting Morning

Hiro tosses on the sofa, since Aunt Cass had sleep down after finding the two of you in embrace. You where able to sleep in the room, which he didn't mind, he was able to go to sleep happy. Mumbling in his sleep, a bit of drool rolled out the corner of his mouth. Whatever he was dreaming about was good, made him smile. Feeling something soft wiping away his saliva away. He smiles more from the soft touch.

Mumbling in his sleep."That's feels nice."From his words he felt the same touch again, he smiles more enjoying it. Rolling over in his sleep, he subconsciously grabs who ever it was pulling them with him. Not aware at all until he felt their weight that it wasn't a dream and quickly wakes up, alarmed to he had pulled you onto him, and not in the most appropriate position. Right ontop of him, he freaks out. The two of you where just inches apart, your arms where on either side of him, pushed up to support yourself, while the rest of you sat pretty much in his lap, your legs dangled over the side. Still in your pajamas which was just a simple light blue tank top with shorts with polka dots, Honey had bought it for you. And he was still in his, while he was more shocked to see you, you on the other hand smile at him.

Completely obvious to his reaction right now, you greet him warmly."Good morning, Hiro."Moving closer to him, he burns up, just a few inches apart from him. You still smile at him. When you noticed he still had a little bit of drool on his face, looking at it. His heart raced, reaching to it and wipe it away gently, he melts from your touch."There, did you have a good dream Hiro?"you innocently asks him.

He stammers over his words so just nods his head yes."I'm glad...but."you think about it."Why where you mumbling my name?"You move your face closer to him, he just stiffs up. Not sure what to do, he wondered if you knew what you where doing, while you wondered why he was looking at you this way. Feeling his temperature rise, putting your hand on his forehead. Moving it to the side, checking his temperature."You are warm, are you sick?"

You look at him worried, he just looks back trying to figure out what to do. Cursing himself for ended up like and enjoying his dream to much. Lost in his thought, he blocked out what you where saying, that he didn't realize how extremely close you two where. Until he snapped out of feeling your strands of hair brush upon his face. His brown eyes lock with your golden ones, he heart pounded in his chest. Feeling it, you place your hand over it. Your soft touch seem to ease him.

"Is your heart alright?"you look at him. He just nods his head slowly, not realizing it his hand started to move on it's own slowly to place it upon yours, when just his luck and to late.

Hearing the others announcing themselves Fred's voice rang through the place, the guys come up the stairs. Which freaked out Hiro, looking around, he quickly tries to get up from under you and tells you to get off him. Seeing his sudden frantic mood, you do as he says, but he was just unlucky this morning, he gets tangled up in the covers, which causes him to trip and gets you tangled up with him.

Fred and others come up, and at the same time Aunt Cass was coming down. They hear the huge THUD. Everyone races to see what it was, only to be shocked. Honey gasp, GoGo couldn't help but chuckle along with Wasabi, Fred laughs, while Aunt Cass looks at her nephew wanting for sort of explination. There the two of you entangled in Hiro's blankets, with this time he was on top pressed up against you. You smile seeing the others, wiggling your hand free.

Greeting the others."Good Morning everyone. Please stay for breakfast, there is enough for everyone."you point behind you, everyone looks and sees the food. Looking back to and Hiro, who's cheeks where turning different shades of red, again cursing himself. Though enjoying this, hearing Aunt Cass grunt, Hiro asks for assistance from anyone of his friends. Honey and Wasabi go over to the two of you, and untangle the both of you. Hiro quickly scampers up, putting some distance, only to trip and fall back.

"Hiro!"you gasp and go over to him, he rubs his back. Stopping when he felt your hand upon his back rubbing it."Are you ok?"

Before you could full help him, he jumps up quick away from you. Awkwardly laughing clapping his hands together."Yeah, ahahaha...so what breakfast...yeah."he smiles.

All of you look at one another, then to the overwhelmed hormone hipe teen. He quickly grabs a plate and starts to put his food on. Wasabi helps you up."Is he alright?"you asks.

Before Wasabi could say anything Aunt Cass places a hand upon your shoulder."He will."she says between her teeth, while she smiled sweetly at you.

During breakfast, Aunt Cass was able to stay for a bit, but had to things ready for her cafe, leaving you with the others,but she gives her nephew a glaring warning towards you. Which scared him. While you ate with the others still unaware of what just accord, though Fred couldn't help but tease the two of you about it, you joined in not fully getting it, but Hiro just kept saying he wished he could just vanish right now.

Wasabi looks at him, bang his head upon the table."Anyway..."Honey gets your attention, you look to her. She smiles at you sweetly."May, would you like to come with us on a Field Trip?"

You look at her."A Field Trip?"

She nods her head."Yes, our school is taking us to Krei Tech Industries. I'm pretty sure you'll love it there."She grabs hold of your elbow."Oh, come on, you'll love it!"

Seeing how delighted she was, you nod your head in agreement to going. Throwing her hands up thrilled she hugs you tightly."Great, we should get you ready then."

Finishing up your food, she hurries you upstairs to change, though yells for Hiro to also get ready too. When he finally snapped out of hitting his head on the table which resulted in minor bruise. Wasabi looks at it, then to him."So..."

Before he could say anything Hiro holds up and hand to stop him, messaging his temple, when he felt the small bruise. He flinches from the pain, touching it feeling the small bump, he moves his hand away cringing slightly from the pain."When did this happen?"

GoGo nonchalantly tells him."When you tried to knock some sense into what just happen."she tells him popping her bubble. Hiro looks at her, she gives him a emotionless stare back. He touches the bump again, and cringes again, he wished Baymax was here. He goes to touch it again, when he felt the same warm feeling when he stubbed his toe. Now on his forehead.

It was you, he realized this, your hand over his bump healing it."You shouldn't use your head like that Hiro, you could really damage your brain nerves."The teen didn't move, he was frozen. The others watch you attend to Hiro, who they could tell was enjoying it even if he was embarrassed. Honey couldn't help but fawn over it and quickly take out her phone taking a picture which snapped Hiro out of his armoring state.

He gets up quickly grabbing hold of your wrist."Ok, thank you. Hehe. Wow...yeah."he scratches the back of his looking away, he thumbs over his shoulder."I should really go...chan-"

You hold out his clothes for him, nicely folded. He was surprised by this. Looking at his clothes then to you. You just smile at him."I hope you don't mind, I gathered your clothes for you."you look at him."Here, you go."

Handing them off, he takes them. He smiles at you warmly."Thanks."turning he leaves to go change.

With him gone, you get busy cleaning up, the others help you. Fred though kept asking you what it was you just to Hiro, which you told him."I healed him."

This slightly blew Fred's mind."What!"He looks around for something he could use, finding a pan, he raises ready to use to injury himself only to be stopped by Wasabi. Who scolds him for his stupid idea.

"You should have just let him."GoGo tells him.

Hiro finally finishes, he comes down just as all of you finish cleaning."Ready."

With him set, the lot of you leave. Saying good bye to Aunt Cass she warns her nephew yet again with her eyes and tone of voice. Which he got, she watches the group leave, and couldn't help but smile.

Reaching the University, Hiro went to get Baymax while you stayed with the others. Who waited to load the bus, you became nervous asking Honey if it was alright still. Which she reassured you that it was. In a few minutes Hiro comes back with Baymax. You greet him happily which he returns. Piling onto the bus, you take your seat with Honey, much to Hiro's disappointment. With everyone on the bus, it leaves. Never had you been on a busy before, you enjoyed it. Your eyes widen not from the transportation but the city itself. It was much more different than New York. Like a little kid, you almost pop out of your seat if not for Wasabi who quickly tells you stay seated and puts your seatbelt on for you.

When the bus came to its destination, everyone piles out. Wasabi tells you stay with everyone, and for everyone to do the buddy system. Coming off, you awe in astonishment, a huge smile spread across your face. The others watch your reaction, they could see the wonderment and excitement in your eyes. This place was huge, though little did you know this was where Hiro and the others rescued you. That was something they would keep to themselves.

"This place is huge."you look up at it the large futuristic 3/4 circle like building there was a tower in the middle of that was higher than the rest.

The gang reaches you Honey gets down to your level just a bit."Amazing isn't it!?"

You just nod your head, thinking about Donnie, how he would have a field day with this."Well, what are we waiting for."GoGo tells you pushing you along."Let's get going."

Quickly you grab hold of Hiro's hand, which of course Baymax noticed his sudden increase in his hormone levels. He was about to say something but, didn't. Hiro looks at you, but you where way to the place.

"Let's go."you tell him, and pull him along with you.


	10. Satisfied Field Trip

"Whoa, whoa you two. Slow do you two."Wasabi grabs hold of you and Hiro before you darted off. Standing in the middle of the building. Turning to him."Ok, buddy system everyone."He looks at you holding Hiro's hand, and smirks."Never mind."

GoGo comes and pushes passed him."Just her enjoy it. I highly doubt a buddy system is needed."

Before anyone could say anything, everyone's attention gets drawn to a tall, fair-skinned, dark blond hair, prominent nose, blue eyes dressed in a sleek business suit. The man looking poised as he descended down the stairs, from everyone's reaction to him and from the feeling you felt, he had to be the man incharge. With charming warm smile, stopping just a few steps before the ground.

Clasping his hands together."Hello, and welcome to Keri Tech Industries. I ladies and gentleman which I am sure many of you know, am Alister Keri, founder of this wonderful establishment. Our goal here is to capitalize on technology in all its form, and bring out to its fullest potential."He looks around at everyone, still with his smile on."I can see all of you a pioneers in this world. All of you burning with the newest way to expand technology. Today, you are going to experience the backbone of this great company, which I hope that one day many of you will offer your assistance here."he stops."Now, let's begin the tour, please enjoy your time here."

After his speech a few of the tour guides both male and female dressed in well professional navy blue attire with long white lab coats, he turns around and ascends back up the steps. Your groups tour guide comes over, he was a young fair skin man with light brown hair and blue eyes, on his lab coat it read his name: Tim.

"Hello all of you, my name is Tim. And I will your tour guide on this glorious journey through the wonders of K-"he saw your hand raise. He points to you. When you realized this, those in your group look at you."Yes?"Tim gives you a friendly smile.

"A glorious journey, why is that?"you asks.

Tim softly chuckles."Well, because here at Krei Tech Industries, we break down the many walls of technology going far beyond what many can imagine."

You ask another question."Is everyone here treated well too?"

"Yes."Tim assures you."Now, why don't we begin our tour."He adjusts his coat and starts to talk about the lobby of the building, giving its history. After that he takes everyone up the stairs. On the the second floor, you see others working going about their time, some had robots following them. Tim greeted them, and they greeted everyone and him back. Your eyes darted everywhere, you couldn't help but be amazed by everything you saw. Somethings whirled overhead.

Tim takes everyone into the first lab it was aqua-robotics, a whole lab focusing on robotics for underwater purposes. Looking you saw realistic looking fish, but found out they where robots. You asks Tim questions. First was why they looked like fish.

He told you because humans cannot really go so deep in the ocean and with the fish, they would be able to go further than before. You press your face up against the glass, and a dolphin with collar around it on comes over to you. Smiling at it, it smiles back at you. You place your forehead on the glass.

Giggling."Well hello friend."

To your surprise it repose. But does not move its mouth."Hello"

This shocked you, yet intrigued you too."You can talk! My name is May, what is your name?"

The dolphin response."Everyone here calls me Tippy."

"Hello Tippy, how are you able to engage in human speech?"

Tippy turns to its side, to show you the collar."This collar helps me. I can talk when I make my sounds, which they use to-"

"Convert into human speech. Oh, wow that is interesting."you tell him understanding. Tippy nods its head."So, is this your home?"

Tippy looks around."Yes, and no. My home is in the vast ocean."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was brought in, to be saved and then."he twirls around."Came here, to help human with their work."

"I see. Do you like it here?"

"I get fed. But, I do miss my home and family."Hearing that your heart sank, Tippy noticed your mood changed."Are you ok?"

You look up at the dolphin, and smile at your aquatic friend sadly."Yes, I am."

Tippy looks at you concerned."Are you sure?"

You just nod your head."Yes, nothing to worry about."You place a hand upon the glass, Tippy touches it with the tip of his nose. You smile more.

"You're friendly, May."

"Than-"you hear Tim call for everyone to come back. Tippy knew that meant you had to leave."I am sorry, but I must leave."

Tippy twirls around. Smiling at you."Ok, it was nice to meet you."

Patting the glass one last time, you wave bye and hurry on with the tour group. Only to find that they where nowhere to be found. You look around wondering where everyone could be."Hiro...everyone?"

With the tour group Tim showed them through a few more labs. When Baymax noticed someone was missing."Oh dear."his friends turn to look at him.

"What is it?"Hiro looks at the robot.

Baymax blinks looking at the teen."It seems we have lost May. She is not longer in our group."

The others look at each other become alarmed by the notion, looking around realizing they had lost the pink hair girl."How could we misplace her!?"Wasabi freaks out."I told you buddy system."

Honey scans around, become worried."Where could have run off too?"

GoGo keeping a level head."This place is pretty big, we should split up to find her."

Though before they could, Tim takes group into another room, having them all sit down, the second they do. The lights go off and movie starts."Now, please enjoy this feature film on Krei Industries."

"Or..."GoGo states."We sit and watch this."

"Hiro..."Honey calls to the young boy, he could hear her great concerns in her voice. As he complicated on what to do.

Back with you, still looking for the others, you wondered in the halls of the building. Calling out for the others, hoping to spot them. But to your luck you did not find them nor run into your group. Not even sure what level you where, this place was huge. You ended up in different labs, some of the staff there didn't really pay you much mind, assuming you where part of the group or you where just looking for the restroom.

Hastily you search for any sign of anyone, mainly Baymax since he stood out the most. But you found no trace, calling for Hiro hoping he would hear you. Walking fast down the halls, weaving here and there. Still nothing, walking down a hallway with not many in this one, you come across two large doors. Assuming they might be in here, you go in.

"...Hiro..."you come in, only to find it a large spacious room, there was elaborate decorative desk a few pictures around, behind the desk large windows you could see out. Walking to them, you find yourself looking out over the whole building. You could see everything. It was breath taking, looking around more. There was a mini waterfall, which connected to a small mini river that flowed under clear glass floor, and made its way to a calming mini koi pond. You follow it there, looking at the three colorful Koi fish that swam about their day.

You smile sweetly at them in awe. Looking still around the room, you had to admit it was really nice, it seem slightly plain yet tranquil."There should be some color in here."Looking around when you spot what you where looking for. Remembering something you saw you get up and leave.

Krei walked down the halls of his building, with his assistant behind him he was on a call when he his assistant received some alarming news. Quickly she notifies her boss, who had to end his call quickly. And with great haste to where he was called too.

Back with the others, they had finished the finished the movie, which surprisingly they did find interesting despite their worry over find you. Tim looking to make sure he had everyone, about to start it back up when four security guards come over to him. They where dressed like the secret service, curios and slightly scared. Everyone wanted to know what going on, watching the inaudible talk between Tim and security. This gave the others the opportunity to leave. Just as they started to slip out, where they called.

Fred throws his hands up."I swear I thought it was the bathroom!"

GoGo rolls her eyes at his outburst, they turn around coming face to face with security. Who look hard at the group. Wasabi mumbles something again about the buddy system.

"Hiro Hamada?"they inquire.

The others look to Hiro, who nervously looks back at the guard who asked about his name. Timidly raising his hand."Ummm..."he gulps."Yeah?"

Placing a firm hand upon his shoulder."Come with us."they order him, looking at the rest of them."All of you."

There was no point of refusing each of the guard surrounded them, one in the front, the back and two on either side. Everyone looks on, wondering what it was they had done. Telling them move, seeing they had no choice they follow the front guard. All eyes upon them, what they all expected was not what they thought.

Reaching two large wooden doors, the front guard whom they finally figured out had to be the leader, presses his ear piece."We have them."nodding his head, the doors open and the guards lead them in.

"Whoa!"Wasabi looks around in amazement, they all did.

Not sure where they had been taken that is until they heard a familiar cheerful voice."Hiro!"

Turning they find you sitting there at the desk enjoying refreshments across from Krei. Though happy to see you fine, they assumed the worst. With the guards around you both.

"Oh man."Hiro panics."Mr. Krei I am so sorry."he hurries over to you both, the others do as well. Hiro tries to find the words to say. Infact they all did, each one starting to talk over the other one, their speech became jumbled that no one understood anything except Wasabi yelling out buddy system.

Krei looks to you, you look at him an back to the others. Baymax, was the only one who didn't say anything. He just waves at you, you wave back. Krei seeing the frantic of Hiro and his friends. He chuckles to himself. Raising his hand to stop them, getting up calmly.

Calming them down, they give him a respectful apologetic look. Running his fingers through his hair, Hiro look at you for a sec then gives his full attention to Krei. Awaiting what the man had to say. While you pop another treat in your mouth.

"Well, now that everyone is calm."Krei starts."There is nothing to worry about. No one is in trouble at all, infact I was just having a lovely and pleasant converstation with your girlfriend Hiro."

Hearing what Krei just called you made the young teen quickly jump in defense to that statement."Whoa, she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet."GoGo mumbles earning snickers from Wasabi and the others.

Hiro grunts at them, quickly turning to Krei. Laughing awkwardly still from the comment of his friend."She's not my girlfriend."

You seem lost at what he said, and slightly hurt by his words. Surely you where consider something like that. Baymax noticed your emotions. He looks to the boy.

"I see, well."Krei puts a hand in his pocket and gestures for you to come over. You pick up another treat and eat it. Krei places a hand upon your shoulder."Well, May here is very much a treat. Found her trying to use some of my company's tech to redecorate my office...and from the looks of it.."he looks up, everyone else does and to their amazement saw what you manged to do. A pleasing smile comes to Krei."It is very breath taking."

"Wow May you did all this?"Wasabi in awe at what he saw.

You nod your head."Yes."

Fred whistles."Wow, now that is talent."he slightly hits your arm with the back of his hand.

"Yes it is, a very lovely treat."Krei brings everyone's eyes back to him and you."So there is no harm done at all. No foul."

Hiro sighs and smiles in relief"That's good."He looks at you with a smile when he noticed the look in your eyes, that went away quickly."...Ready May?"

Perking back up you nod your head yes, walking over to the group. Though before you leave, you turn to Krei and bow to him. Thanking him for his hospitality. He bows back to you too.

"You are very welcome. But I should thank you."He smiles at you."You're presence was very welcoming, I enjoyed it very much."

You smile at his words, Honey comes over to you placing a hand upon your back to turn you around and leads you away with the others.

Krei watches you, with a small smile. Looking back up at the design you had done, using origami he had to admit it was pretty nice and simple. His assistant noticed something in his eye."Sir?"

"That girl is something special."was all he said to her.

Leaving Krei's office, everyone was happy that nothing bad happen."Well, we won't be able to find our tour group now."Wasabi sighs.

"It was boring, anyway."GoGo pops her gum with a smug smirk upon her face.

"Should we call it a day then?"Fred suggest.

"Aww, but May you didn't get to fully enjoy the trip."Honey sorrowfully says."I'm sorry."

You look to her and just smile."It's alright, I should be the one to apologize. I did not mean to stray away from all of you."you tell her.

"Still, you missed out."Honey protest.

"Well, the day isn't done just yet."Fred throws in. His friends look at him."I have the best idea."

Everyone looks at him wondering what it was, yet scared at the sametime. Fred just smiles at his friends. He then slings an arm around you, almost pulling you down."You're going to love it or like it...does your species love or like?"

You look at him blinking, trying to understand his question that to you made no sense."...I do both..."

His grip became tighter on you. Almost pulling you up. He laughs loudly."Perfect!"

"Fred let her go!"Wasabi pry you from his grip. Seeing you safe, he looks to his enthusiastic friend."What do you have in mind?"

Fred jumps up as if he wanted to jump out his skin tells everyone to follow him leading the way. Everyone was reluctant to follow but they did anyway. During this whole time, Hiro couldn't stop looking at you, wondering why you had that look in your eyes. Feeling his eyes upon you, you quickly look at him, and turn around quickly. He saw it again, his eyes drop.

Baymax became aware of the boy's sudden mood change. Looking to Hiro than to you and back again. Able to piece the two together, placing a hand upon Hiro's shoulder."Do not worry, Hiro. I will make you satisfied with your care."

Hiro looks at his robot wondering and scared by what he meant, and if Baymax had a mouth he would be smiling. All Hiro could do was just wait and see with anticipation. Uneasy anticipation.

Following Fred, who took everyone which did surprise them. To a roller rink."Wow, to be honest this was not what I was expecting."GoGo looks around the place watching the people skate around.

"Come on."Fred grabs hold of you, earning him a yell Honey and a chase from GoGo. Leaving Wasabi, Baymax and Hiro.

Thumbing to them."Might as well join them."Wasabi tells the two, and makes his way over to the others. Without your consent, Fred switches out your shoes and puts on rollerblades for you, just in the nix of time too. GoGo just missed grabbing hold of you, Fred pulls you with him onto the skating ring. Laughing at his victory over GoGo.

Who gives him a dark look, slamming her fist down on the counter. The attendant fearing for their life."Seven's now!"she demands with her hand open wide. Honey reaches her, slightly out of breath.

She does her best to try and calm her enraged friend. But there was no use. The second the blades where placed in hands, GoGo kicks off her shoes and quickly puts on her blades. Use to her costume, she quickly jumps onto the rink, getting low she zips off. With Honey yelling for her to stop.

Wasabi and the other two watch this. Getting them their size, he hands his to Hiro. Baymax watched the boy become hesitant, he knew Hiro's mind was still on you. Looking at you, Baymax turns to the music. Quietly he walks away."This type of stuff can cause a great deal of injuries. Sometimes Fred does not think things through."Wasabi fusses while putting his skates on."So unsanitary."he gags just a bit."So ready?"

Hiro didn't respond, prompting Wasabi to look at the boy. He saw the boy in deep complex thought. Nudging him."Hey, Hiro you ok?"

Snapping the boy out of it."Y-yeah."Hiro stammers, but Wasabi could see he wasn't.

Placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. Hiro sighs heavily. Running his fingers through his hair. Just as he was about to say something. He and Wasabi look up seeing Fred screaming for his life, GoGo hot on his trail closing the gap with you and him, and Honey doing her best to stay on the blades screaming for her friends to stop. Taking upon himself, Wasabi stands up."I've got to handle this."He hurries to them.

Hiro couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his friends, when he heard a thud. Looking he finds you, slamming into the half height wall your arms flung over. Apparently you where thrown by Fred after GoGo caught up with him and suffered his punishment.

"May!"He springs up calling to you.

Looking up at him, you cast your eyes away from him. Getting yourself up and together, pushing yourself off, but you where having trouble. Seeing this Hiro goes to you, only to fall himself. This was harder than he thought, pushing himself back up he wobbles over to you steadily. Telling himself one, two, three. Inching his way over to the rink. Trying hard not to fall, luckily he had the wall. Grabbing hold of it quickly, almost doing the splits. Hosting himself up using the wall as support, he looks around for you, spotting you just a few feet infront of him. Doing a little bit better than him.

With sheer will and determination as well crossing his fingers for luck, he wobbles over to you. Heading your way, trying hard not to trip. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He tries to call out to you, but the music was to loud he was sure you didn't hear you. But you did turning around to see him struggling. Despite being hurt by his words, you see someone coming behind him at high speed it was Fred still laughing at GoGo.

"Hiro!"you scream warning him but it was to late. Though luckily Fred manged to move just barely but he still bumped into Hiro, sending the boy upright and high speed on his blades.

Out of balance Hiro tries to figure out a way to stop. Pushing yourself up off the wall. You go to him and try to get him. But his velocity was great, and you both ended up in collusion. His impact caused you both to flip over the side outside of the rink. It was painful. Dazed a bit, Hiro grabs his head. Calling for Baymax but his robot did not come.

Calling again, feeling the pain in his head mainly. Drowsily calling for Baymax he felt himself fall, only to be caught. Thinking it was Baymax, two hands rest on his head. Feeling that same warmth as before, he felt himself starting to feel much better. He couldn't help but relax and smile.

"Thanks..Baymax."

"I am not Baymax, Hiro."he hears your voice."But are you ok?"

Realizing it was you, jumping up he turns around to you. You look at him with that same look in your eyes from before. Realizing he seemed well, and still hurt from his words before. You smile at him quickly."I am glad you are well..."you fumble with your hair, then get up."I shall leave you then."you skate off, but Hiro refused to let you go, grabbing hold of your wrist. Yanking you back a bit, you look at him. Then refused too.

He saw the look yet again, this time you did not try to hide it. Guilt and concern came over him. Eager to know what was wrong. He wasn't going to let you go."May, are you ok? Did I do something? You keep looking at me, as if I hurt you in some way? If I did, then I want to know."

You listen to his words, dropping your head. Before you could say anything, the music changed from fast paced to a mellow heartfelt rhythm. Hiro didn't let you go, not until he knew. Balling up your fist, you release the hold, giving in. Still not able to look at him, but you tell him."You told...Krei...I wasn't your girlfriend...am I not your friend?"You finally look at him teary eyes even if none fell."Hiro."

The look you gave him made him realize everything, he didn't mean to make you feel this way. Remorse and guilt filled him. Dropping his eyes to the side, he comes back up with a warm smile.

Softly chuckling."Yeah."

Brightness return to your eyes and your face. A huge warm smile appeared on you to him. You go and tackle him in a hug. Knocking him over, the both of you tumble, but you just laughed. Hiro did his best to hold you, he couldn't help but laugh as well. The two of you stop tumbling, you still had your grip on him. Hiro sits up with you, he smiles at you. While you kept laughing happy things where well between the two of you.

Slowly you stop laughing, and look at him. He stands up holding out his hand for you, while using his other one to help him stay up. You take it, and pull him with you. Taking him by surprise he jerks forward but you help stabilize him.

"Lean on me, I have you."you host him up, he couldn't help but laugh embarrassed. Reaching back to the entrance of the rink, the two of you go back on. Guiding him slowly, when he seem to get it. Happy you clap for his accomplishment, you let him go when Baymax comes over the intercom.

"For your safety, this next musical note will involve one to have a partner. The one to your right, take their hand into your own for safety."

With that he he goes off, Hiro couldn't believe what his friend just did. Groaning under his breath from what the robot did. He hears your little giggles, looking to you, you had your hand out for him."I am the one to your right."

Hiro looks at your hand, then to you slowly he reaches out his own hesitant to take it. Until someone knocks into him, pushing him onto you quickly he grabs your hand as the two of you slightly spin. Though quickly and luckily the two of you where close to the wall, he grabs hold of it. Finding himself over you, your back up against the wall, and his arms around you. He was sure his heart just celebrated, his eye widen while yours seem to do the same. But you seem to relax and just smile at him. Hiro though just became flustered, he felt his arms become stiff, and even more so when you placed your hand upon his arm using it to host you up from your position.

For someone who was smart he felt pretty stupid right now, unsure what to do next. He knew his whole body tensed up. Getting up, trying hard not to bump into Hiro. Calling to him, only to snap him out of it, when you placed a hand upon the side of his face.

"Wh-what happen!?"he looks around.

You just giggle and tell him, before he had time to say anything. You take his hand in yours and skate off with him.

Baymax coming from the control room watches the two of you skate. Seeing the smiles upon the two of you."They are satisfied with their care."


	11. Chapter 11

Adjusting his computer screen, Donnie's fast fingers begin type away many different algorithms on his keyboard. That only his eyes and mind where able to process at such quick and fast speed. Pressing enter, he goes to another keyboard and does the samething over and over on a few more. In his sliding chair, making it easy for him maneuver from one keyboard to the other. Keeping tract of every thing that showed up on his screen.

While the brainy turtle was busy away at what he did best. The others watch on anxiously, some more anxious and impatiently than others. Mainly Raph, watching his brainy brother go back and forth was starting to try him and bring more fuel to his anger. But he had to remain calm and be patient despite the fact he wanted to yell and scream. Everything that was needed for this, at this very moment relied great precision and no room for errors. So no matter much he wanted it to speed up, one false mistake could mean starting from the beginning or put a dent in it.

"My head is starting to get dizzy."Mikey whines."Watching Donnie do this...man...it's amazing and yet extremely boring."

"Boring or not."Leo scolds his younger brother."We have to see, this for May after all. Donnie put a great deal of work and effort, not mention sleepless nights to see if this thing will run. So, you're going to stay here and wait like the rest of us."From Leo's stern voice, Mikey sighs nodding his head. The leader turns back to Donnie, seeing Leo's attention back to Donnie. Mikey quietly sneaks out a comicbook from behind his back. Cautious eyes watching everyone who's attention remained upon the smartest of the group.

He flips open the book to his current page, if was going to sit here wit the rest. He at least was going to make the make the best of it. Muting his snicker the best he could, Mikey enjoyed his form of entertainment.

Donnie just about to finish up, and he knew it. Feeling pretty good about this, he rolls over to the last keyboard types in a few more things when.

Mikey's sudden abrupt laugh made his brother hit the wrong key instead. Setting off a chain reaction to the rest, smoke and sparks starting coming from his poor babies."No, no...NO!"he became hysterical. Trying hard to go back and retype what just was ruined.

The others quickly besides Mikey, go to Donnie. April asking if there was anything they could do. Only for Donnie to turn around and jump just as his computers fired. Fanning the dark smoke with their hands all eyes upon the only hope they had to get May, blew up in their faces. Distraught and angry Raph runs to the computer, shaking the monitor violently then switching to pressing random buttons on the keyboard which turned into an angry pound.

If not for Casey and Leo who pried him off, the poor object would have suffered beyond repairable damage."Easy, easy big guy.."Casey tries to calm his angered friend. Who kept trying to get out of his grasp wanting to crash those computers. Refusing to let him go, Leo and Casey hold onto him tightly, offering him the solace he needed.

April, all the hope she had just flushed away. Horrified and sadden at what just happen, was she wishing to hard? Was that it? She was sure that they would have been able to get it started, after all this time, two long months of salvaging for pieces, test runs, midnight snacks, getting less than eight hours of sleep sometimes even sleepless nights. Everyone pushed to the edge of their mental, emotional and physical state all to be ripped right from under them. Her heavy blue eyes looking at the cracked monitor screen as a few sparks came out. Placing a hand upon it, she didn't want to cry because what would that do? It wouldn't do anything, nothing at all. Even though she felt her tears in the corner of eyes, she stubbornly refused in anyway to cry. Feeling a comforting hand upon her shoulder, she knew it was Donnie.

His brown sadly and regretfully look at her, this smart turtle trying to find the right words to say. Because 'I'm sorry.' was not going to cut.

* * *

"Alright..."Hiro steadily connects the last of the wire in place. Sighing in relief that nothing happen, wiping his brow. Baymax comes behind him dabbing his forehead with cloth."Thanks."Hiro smiles at his friend. The teen turns back to the pro-type of the portal, it wasn't big, just a the size of a car tire really. He makes sure that everything is in place and nothing was not.

Inhaling nervously, he gets slightly excited his finger right next to the switch. Holding his breath with a smile, his finger itching to flick that switch to see his work, work. Sensing his friend's endorphin rise, only to go away. Baymax cocks his head to the side, he notices Hiro looking at a certain picture at his work station. Hearing a familiar voice, belonging to Wasabi Baymax turns just as the door opens allowing the man inside. Along with Fred.

"Whoa."Wasabi points to the pro-type."Hey, you got it up. So does it work?"Look at the device, realizing that Hiro hadn't respond nor greeted them like Baymax. The two young men look at the troubled sadden teen. Who was holding the picture in his he stared longingly at."...Huh...Hiro, you ok?"

"If this works..."Hiro's voice drops low."Then...that means...she can go back home..."he sighs saying his thoughts outloud. His shoulders drop heavily."I don't think..."he stops himself sadly smiling at the picture in his grip, they where booth pictures five frames. The first one of everyone, then the next with Go-Go going to punch Fred with Wasabi jumping out the way. Third one the reaction from Go-Go and Fred making Wasabi, Baymax and Honey fall out with their feet behind Hiro and May who look at them. Fourth one, both him and May looking at eachother smiling confused. And the last one of just them both taking a nice one.

That day was fun, it was Honey's idea to have everyone go down to the pier to spend the day together and her idea to take pictures. Saying it would be good for May so she could get a feel of the place. Honey was more delighted than any of them she dragged May off here and there snapping as many pictures that she could. May which everyone could see did enjoy her time she was able to see seal lions, and thanks to Fred sail around the bay in his family's yacht, eat ice-cream, play some pier games with Go-Go, and because of Wasabi he had her ride the Merri-Go-Round refusing to allow her to go on the rollercoster Fred had suggested. Even sharing a pretzel with Hiro, which was also a picture that Honey took. That sat on May's side of the room back home.

They even took her to the aquarium, where her remembered as clear as day her big golden eyes widen with so much wonder in them. She had Baymax as a buddy during that time, the two of them like children. She read everything about each single creature they came upon. A few times she flagged him over to explain certain animals to her, and when she saw the shark her mouth almost hit the floor. Delighted it was when they noticed her hoovering just a bit off the ground, stopping when she calmed down.

That whole day was fun, and for the last part. Thanks to Fred he rented out his favorite place that had pizza and games just for them all. It was a blast, until May open it to everyone, telling Fred it is more enjoyable to share with the others. Which he didn't mind at all, he paid for everyone. The last game that was played that day, was bowling.

Go-Go was impressed that May hit strike after strike, getting a perfect score.

Smiling fondly of that memory, ever since May has been here for two months she settled in well. Most of the time she was with Honey if she didn't have school really. So during that time, May spent with his Aunt back at the cafe helping her out. Becoming her somewhat assistant in a way, the little waitress of the cafe. Aunt Cass enjoyed her there, having the extra help and the end of the day if Hiro was staying late Honey would go over and take May with her depending really when she was done with school. A few times meet up with Go-Go, a couple of times May came up to his school to drop off his lunch if he forgot it, which he had to admit to himself he would sometimes do it on purpose, just to get her to come.

She would find him in his lab mostly, and if not she had an uncanny ability to find him on campus a few times she even came to his class which many soon got to know her. If she had a hunch he was in class, she would bring something for his professor, a extra lunch and for his class with Aunt Cass's permission treats, passing them out. Which at times would end in a break for everyone, a few times his professor(s) wouldn't mind her there. Even letting her stay for the lecture and demonstration which surprised Hiro at her intellect. Another one of her super powers, Fred would say.

Her ingenuity with the topics amazed even the professor who even suggested that she apply to come here. But May would always decline such a invention. During her time here, Hiro had become less fluster around her, relaxing much better. Which of course Baymax pointed out many times, only for him to shush him up quickly.

May, Hiro could see was very inquisitive about many things and would always asks about something new in the city. One thing was about those giant fish balloons that floated above the city, he told her they where like balloon lanterns. She found very interesting and he often caught he looking at them from morning to night. Honey even told him of her now found obsession over them. Like she was hinting something to him, along with Go-Go.

Despite his friends teasing him about him having a 'crush' on the pink haired girl. He would defend himself telling them that was not true at all, but in actuality it was. Her presence brought some sort of comfort and excitement in his life, not saying crime fighting wasn't exciting, this was another type of excitement. One that was hard to explain, sometimes he wished his brother was here to explain it to him. But he wasn't, sadly. Luckily, as Wasabi put it he had him and as Fred said, plus him.

Hiro wasn't sure if the two of them understood at all what he was feeling really. Last thing he would do was go to Honey because Lord knows she would be highly delighted and plan something making it uncomfortable for him or embarrass him. If he talked to Go-Go, it was hard to think of what she might do. There where two things, one tell him to man up and do something or second...make it happen in her way. Just the thought made him shiver. All that was left was Aunt Cass, which he quickly crossed out of his mind. After what happen with that awkward morning she caught him and May, that would be the last thing. He could imagine her doing something extreme to him mainly. Like ship him off to some monastery.

So he was pretty much by himself, he didn't want to include Baymax because there was no need too. Even if the robot understood his mood levels and his 'pubescent ' hormones. That information he didn't need to know at all, his mind knew he couldn't take it nor look at May the same again.

All this ran through his mind as he looked down at the picture of him and May. Her smile was simple and sweet leaning on him throwing up the peace sign, while his face was more awkwardly calm. Still it was a nice picture, compared to the others, as Honey said just keeping them for 'memories.' He scoffs laughing lightly, his laughter faded. Remembering the switch, his finger still itching to turn it.

It was now or never, he had to make a choice. Turn it on and send May back home at least he would have maybe around two and half months depending on how long it would take him make it and the area where he could make it.

A hand rest on his slim shoulder, re-awaking him back from out of his mind. Turning around finding Wasabi and Fred who smile warmly at him, knowing well what was going through his mind.

Stammer over his words, Hiro tries to think what words to say. Only to mix them all up."I...I was just...well...ummm..."his speech wasn't making any sort of sense.

Wasabi holds up his hand making him stop."It's ok we get it."he looks at the portal, then back to Hiro."But, you have to do the right thing."

His words stung with truth, gulping never felt so hard. Hiro knew his words where true, looking back at the switch he gets ready to flick it on."Hiro!"Honey comes in with Go-Go and you. She stops gasping in surprise pointing to the mini portal."Hey you finished!"

Snapping up, Hiro looks over to her, but his eyes feel on you. Who's delighted eyes looked at his mini portal. This was not what he wanted, he didn't want you here. Pressure never felt so great before, it was crushing him. The hopefully and happy look in your eyes gleamed so bright, you looked ready to cry if you could. Shifting your eyes to Hiro, you smile at him thankfully.

"Does it work?"you asks.

All eyes fall on the boy, who's own eyes shift from the portal to everyone a few times uncomfortably."Uh...well...I was ju-"

Wasabi steps in."He was just about to test it out."

Hearing that, your smile gets bigger. Soon, you would be able to go home and you had Hiro to thank for that. Hiro scratches the back of his head, when he felt someone hold his hand, turning he looks finding you, holding his hand in yours. With happiest smile he's ever seen, he felt your tight grip on his hand, your eager tight grip.

How could deny that face, he just melted right there inside. Giving you a soft smirk, he understood he needed to turn it on for your sake. If had to go home, then you would. Because you deserve it, he couldn't keep you here for his own selfish reason. It was just a crush after all...right?

Moving his finger to the switch, before he turn it on his hand responded on its own and held onto yours. Never had held your hand before, it was so delicate and tender. Your skin felt like silk, he felt this sudden tingling sensation surge through his body from this contact. He wasn't sure if it was out reaction or something else, but he didn't want to let go of your hand.

Flicking on the switch, you gasp seeing it start up doing your best to contain your thrilling excitement, moving closer to Hiro grabbing hold of his arm anxiously. Hiro had been so use to being the one who like that with you, while you remained the calm one. Now the shoe was switched, he smiles to himself his grip on your hand became tighter. Which seem to calm you down a bit.

The whirling of the portal started, the bluish light started to flicker in the hollow center, everyone anticipating if it would work or not...and then...

It fried.

Went out.

Power shut off.

It just died. All the eager eyes turned into confusion, but yours. They dropped slightly, Hiro himself was surprised by this. He quickly goes to the portal letting go of your hand, he looks at everything. Everything was in its place, so what went wrong?"I don't get it...I double checked everything."he frantically searches not finding anything. Feeling something settle in his gut, he gets up turning around."May I-May?"he and the others notices you had left.

Honey looks at the only way in and out of the lab sorrowfully."Oh...May."she sympathizes with the sulking girl. Taking a step forward, when Hiro darts right passed her almost knocking her over if not for Go-Go to move her just in time.

"May!"they hear Hiro yell her name down the hall.

* * *

The day ended, the Cafe closed up and cleaned. You helped Aunt Cass like always singing merry tunes just for fun and did some 'stress eating'. Though you laughed and smiled with the woman, you where not truly in the mood. She made dinner, which the two of you ate, Hiro had not returned. So you assumed he was doing his hero work with the others. After watching a show with Cass and Mochi you normal watch an hour but this time only 30 minutes, you tell her that you where just really and wanted to turn in early.

Understanding, she wishes a good night. Making your upstairs you grab your nightware and head to the bathroom. Taking a 20 minute shower. As the water poured down on you, becoming your sadden tears of today's failure. You wipe away the water, turning it off. Stepping out wrapping a towel around you, realizing that you had forgotten your jammies, you go back to the room, finding they had fallen out on the floor. You pick them up, when you heard a knock on the window.

Curios as to who it might be, you turn to find Hiro, in his hero wear on the back of Baymax in his armor outside the window, but before he could say anything. He freaks out seeing you in nothing but a towel, quickly covering and adverting his eyes, almost about to fall off Baymax if not for the super strong magnets he had attached to him, so he just hung off his back instead.

"Well...great..."Hiro groans.

"Hiro."he hears you calling to him, since he couldn't see you Baymax helps him out turning him around. While he was upside down, you where right side up. Opening the window.

Like an owl you look at him weirdly."...Hey...May."Hiro laughs uncomfortably.

"Hiro, what are you doing?"you asks.

The boy shrugs his shoulders."You know...hanging around."he tries to make light of it. Looking the opposite way of you, afraid you might still be in your towel, which you where not, you where now in your pjs. A large mint green shirt with a disco ball, something from Honey.

"I do not believe one should hang around like that."you inform him."Blood rushing to your head is not good. Baymax can you move closer."the robot does as you say and brings Hiro closer, you help him up all the way."There, much better. Hiro, shouldn't you use the front door, so Aunt Cass will know you are home?"

"I will, just not now."He gets himself straight."Look, I was wondering...you know just come with me."he holds out his hand to you.

You give him a slight suspicious look of unsureness."..."you look at him, he still kept his hand out gesturing to it. Still unsure about this, you slowly back away declining. Normally patient, though not this time. Before you could get your whole had back inside he manages grab hold of it.

Seeing he had it."Ok, go Baymax!"he tells his friend who takes off flying into the you dangled in the air with only Hiro holding onto your hand, using your other one to grip his wrist tightly.

"Hiro!"

"Don't worry..."Hiro grunts while pulling you upward. He manages to host you up where he was on Baymax lifting his arm he tucks you under. Placing that hand back down upon the magnet to secure you. The wind rushed through your face and hair, which ended up slapping Hiro around a bit. Using your arm to cover your eyes from the pressure."Ok Baymax, land."Hiro tells him.

Doing as he was told, Baymax slows down and comes to a stop. Landing down upon one of those giant lantern fish balloons. Unmagnetizing himself off, Hiro hops down and without him to hold you caused you slip backwards. Luckily you landed fine with Hiro's help. Feeling the cool gentle night breeze, it didn't take you long to realize where you three where now. Carefully, you tiptoe and look over the side, all the lights below lite up your eyes forming a smile. Like a kid in a candy store, gasping at the sight.

Hiro and Baymax who took a seat watch you go from side to side carefully pointing at things and naming them. Asking questions here and there wishing Honey was here to take some pictures.

The two let you enjoy your time, till you slowed down, and decided to take a seat a few inches from edge inhaling the bay area smell, listening to all the sounds from below. It felt so relaxing, it felt nice. Feeling the area beside you gain some weight, Hiro sat next to you taking off his helmet.

"So...what do you think?"he asks.

You turn to him with gleeful smile."It's lovely...thank you."you place a hand on his."Hiro."

Hiro looks down at your hand on his, twice in one day. This was luck. Just as he gets ready to react, you take your hand back and look back out over the night. It remained quiet between the two, until Hiro finally spoke up.

"May, I wanted to say...I'm sorry for today."he starts, realizing what he was talking about you look at him. He just stared at his helmet looking at his heavy useless eyes staring back."I know you really wanted to go home, I swear I double checked everything before I did anything. I don't know what happen..."his head drops like his eyes.

Touched by his words, you felt guilty yourself. Not once did you bother to think of how your reaction to the failed try today effected him. Looking closer you saw something wet forming in the corner of his eyes, angry sad tears. Getting ready to say something he does."...Am I stupid? Everything was right..."he slams his helmet down in frustration startling Baymax who looks at him. He was genius, he was use to being able to make something and works. Now he felt the complete opposite. Unsure how to handle this, he just buries his head in his knees. Repeating the samething to himself.

Only to stop, feeling something gentle pull him in close and wrap their arms around him. He hears a at first a faint heartbeat, that turned into a soothing one. Hearing something sounded like humming, a calm humming sound rumble. A gentle touch wipes away his tears, that reminded him of being held by mother...no...Aunt Cass...no...Tadashi...no...it felt like all three with someone new.

When he heard the voice he knew who it was."Hiro, you're not stupid."you tell him."I am thankful for all you have done, it means so much to me. I should be one sorry, if I have pushed you too hard. It was wrong of me, so forgive me."your grip on him tightens, and your forehead upon the top of his head, it sounded like you where crying.

Quickly he jerks up out of your arms, you look at him tearfully. Yet he saw no tears, the guilt was to his rested on your face instead. Wiping your eyes as if you had tears. Looking at him."I'm sooo sorry...Hiro."

His heart pained seeing you like this, even if you tired to smile. He didn't mean for this to happen, now he was stupid for opening his big mouth. Wanting to bring you up here, to make your mood better now he only made it worse. While you rubbed your eyes, he takes hold of either arm gently, pulling you in resting his forehead with yours.

"Hiro?"you where lost at what he was doing. He didn't say anything, except smile. Which you smile back softly. Baymax watches the two of you.

"Treatment...in progress."he tells himself happily.

**Sorry everyone for the long long very long wait...thank you for those who stuck with it till this new chapter hope you like it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a busy day at Lucky Cat Cafe, well a normal day actually. You set down two plates both with the same pastry on it. A eclair, with pink berry filling, with nicely thin cut strawberries on them, pink topping and drizzled sauce and to add a personal touch a paper flower at the corner of each plate.

"This looks really good."the costumer tells you, she was a much older woman in her late 40's with nicely kept pixie styled blonde hair sitting with her husband a man of tanish complexion, around the same age as her though without hair.

You smile at what she said."Thank you, you are both the first to try it."you bashfully tell them.

The man looks it over with a warm smile."What is called again?"

Thinking about to for a second."...Sweet Sakura...Eclair..."you guess in a way, which heard a light laughter from the two.

"The name even makes it sound more tasty."the woman picks up her fork."Thank you, again."

Bowing your head, you take your leave and head back to the counter when someone calls you over. Quickly you take out a pen and note to write down their order.

* * *

Over a Krei Tech Industries, Alistair he stood at the entrance of his building with his assistant."How long will this take?"he asks her.

She takes out her PDA and swipes through it."Not long. You're meeting a...with Mr. Saki..."

"Saki?"Alistair looks at her about say something when unware and slightly startling them both find a shadow casting over them. They turn stun just a bit at the sight of the person standing infront of them.

They extend their hand to Alistair professionally and kindly. Alistair like any businessman and out of hospitality extends his hand back, both men shake formally. Though Krei noticed, the other had quite a grip in his."You, must be Mr. Saki. Hello, Alistair Krei. Come, this way."he releases his hand, turning around extending a hand out for Mr. Saki to follow him."We discuss our matters in my office. This way."

* * *

"Wow, these just became popular."Cass comes back to the counter smiling at you. While you rang up a costumer, handing the man his change.

"Please, come again."you tell them,smiling and bow your head a bit waving bye to them. Cass chuckles lightly, getting your attention."I am quite surprised, they are selling so fast."you respond to her comment a few seconds ago.

Leaning back seeing that there was only just a few left. You count them mentally, stopping when another person comes in, you get ready to greet them which they beat you to the punch.

"May, come on."Honey hurries over to you, Cass could see she was excited about something, what it was she somewhat wanted to know but then not really.

Knowing what she what she was talking about, you quickly leave the register remembering that you left it open. Going back to close it shut, but Cass beats you to it. You look to her, she smiles at you."There must be some crazy reason why your more energetic than normal."she laughs, and gestures that you can leave smiling.

Thanking her and apologizing, you rush in the back and Honey comes right behind you. Hearing the two of you making noise asking Honey if she had it which she assures you. A crashing sound came, getting everyone's attention in the cafe all eyes turn to the back. They hear you trying to hush Honey, telling her not to make so much noise.

Cass rolls her eyes, you really where not the best at whispering. Honey assures you that she had everything, using the backdoor both you leave , you yell bye to Cass leaving the cafe. Just as a black car pulls up in the in the front across the street.

* * *

Hiro stuck in his lab busy with the pro-type of the portal, hard at work breaking everything down looking all the pieces that contribute the device. Not a single thing, from what he could see was out of place. Everything was here, there was no chips, no tears...no nothing. Then what was that could have caused it to malfunction the way it did? His mind was still trying to wrap around it, recalling every step he used to piece together the portal each step imprinted in his mind from the simplest of screw to the complex delicate wire.

Picking up each piece, tiredly looking it over. His mind was starting to stress out about the whole thing. He was actually starting to get a headache, coming up empty, just like couple of months ago when he needed an idea to get into the University. Felt just like that now. Massaging his temples tiredly, though a part of him didn't want to complete the portal or figure out what was wrong with it, heck he was partially glad it didn't work. But then again, just remembering that look on your face, May's. That long heartbroken look, that forever cast an lingering image in his mind. During the nights, as he slept he would see it. And everytime, he would awake from it. Giving him restless nights mostly, which added more to his stress and current state. Though at the same time it made him want to work even harder than ever now, to finish the pro-type and see what was wrong.

Groaning tiredly catches Baymax's attention towards the teen. He could see and knew his body was going beyond its limit and was becoming strained. Hours upon hours he watched Hiro at work. Barely moving, maybe to eat every now and then, and some times when May would come to give him something to eat other than that, nothing else really. Sometimes the teen would stay late into the night and leave when the janitor came. Luckily, either Wasabi or Fred would stay with him. If Fred, he wouldn't mind Hiro spending the night at his place of course having his butler pick them up.

Baymax looks outside, the sun was still up and it was going into late afternoon almost. Looking back to Hiro wondering if he knew time was changing. The sound of the door opening, made the robot turn and look to see who it was.

"Hey, Hiro."Wasabi walks in, calling to the distracted boy. Who pays him no mind till he felt someone whirl his chair around and comes face to face with Wasabi.

"Ah!"Hiro jumps a bit in fright. But quickly calms down realizing who it was."Wasabi? What is it?"he gets control back of his chair, turning it back around, to be stopped by his friend taking a firm grip on the chair."Ummm, I've got work to do."he tells him.

Before Hiro knew it, Wasabi grabs him by his collar from behind picking him up."Me too, now come on."He starts to drag out the shocked and confused teen."Coming Baymax?"

"Yes."Baymax follows the two of them.

Hiro does his best to not trip over his own feet as Wasabi dragged him, off campus away from his lab, down the street there where a few who looked at them. Hiro gave up trying to escape, so he just let him drag him off. Watching the scenery start to change, from school to the bustling city and finally to a area he knew pretty well. An upscale place with luxurious homes, it then clicked by the time Wasabi stopped and rang the doorbell, where he was being taken.

Fred's place. Heathcliff comes opening, greeting the three of them."Ah, Mr. Wasabi, Baymax and young Hiro. Welcome."he steps aside his hand out for them to come in.

Wasabi slightly throws Hiro in before himself, the teen almost stumbles loosing his balance. Wasabi and Baymax follow behind, Heathcliff shuts and locks the door, he properly takes the lead a head them all."This way, Master Freddrick is waiting."the man starts walking off, Hiro would have stood there if Wasabi didn't push him forward.

Having no choice, Hiro follows the butler giving a Wasabi a suspicious look, feeling he had the right to asks what was going on and why they where here. He gets ready to, only to stop himself. When he hears someone calling his name.

"Hiro! Surprise Hiro!"he hears your voice echo through the halls. Before he knew it, you came over to him taking him by the hand and pull him off before Heathcliff could say anything, Wasabi thanks the man telling him that they had now from here and quickly follows you and Hiro with Baymax. It almost felt like you where flying to Hiro at how quick you took him down the way you came, doing his best not to trip over his own feet."This way, Hiro."you pull him more, slightly yanking him outside to the backyard. Coming to a stop."Tada!"

Hiro stood there shocked and confused, you let go of his hand and move infront of him trying to read and understand his face expression. Your smile drops to a worried that he was displeased. It took Hiro a second before he realized the look on your face, what he noticed first was the blanket on the lawn with a spread of food like a picnic, with Fred, Honey and even GoGo putting last bit of it down before they realized his reaction and the way you perceived it. Second was what seem like a giant movie screen along with it.

From his unintentional reaction, you assumed he disliked it."...You do not approve."the sorrow in voice snapped him out of his state, he looks at you casting your eyes away from him. Inhaling silently, quickly you force yourself to smile at him faintly."Perhaps...it was a bit much."you tell him.

Realizing you had pretty set this whole thing up, Hiro quickly apologizes."No, no...it's really nice."he assures you."I just umm...wasn't expecting this really...I mean umm...what is it all for?"

Instead of you telling him, Baymax and Wasabi come outside and the man tells the teen. Ruffling his hair roughly a bit."It's for you, you know a hangout."he walks by the over to you, Honey and the others join him. The blonde young woman places her hands upon your shoulders.

"We know you've been busy working on the portal."Honey tells him."Which is great and all...but..."

GoGo pops her gun rolling her eyes annoyed at the others beating around the bush, she takes the initiative to fully tell Hiro."Look, you've been working to much. And, really it's annoying so much, May planned this whole thing for you really. We just added to it, she and all of us what you to take a break before you blow yourself out. Relax...OKAY."

Her words snapped at him, doing the complete opposite from what the whole reason behind this hangout was for. Hiro looks at you, with your eyes you nod your head telling him yes. It was true. Looking from his friends over to the spread of food and giant portable movie screen. Everything was set up, and he could see it took a pretty good amount of time. He looks back to everyone, but mainly to you.

"I believe it is consider a good thing, to rest one's mind."you point your finger to his temple letting it rest on it gently."And to enjoy some time with others...I believe it is called a movie outing or...outside movie time. I am not fully sure really, but it is to be consider most enjoyable. If you choose to join us. Hiro."

His brown eyes look at your finger poking his temple softly, he slowly begins to smile at it softly. Readying behind your words, telling him that you where just worried. With a tender look upon you, he nods his head."Alright...sure."he shrugs his shoulders.

The answer, was one that made you smile gleefully. Taking your hand back, you quickly grab hold of his and drag him over to the blanket, more so yanking him almost making him trip over his own feet. He still managed to keep his balance. Reaching the blanket, you and him sit down the others soon follow a few seconds afterwards.

Holding out an empty plate for him, the second he does, your mouth goes off pointing and telling him everything on the blanket. What it was, what was in it, which one you pretty much liked more so than the others. It was hard for him to keep up, so he just smiled. The others join, you pass out the plates to them as well. Fred helped himself with pretty much everything, disgusting Wasabi and GoGo. Since Baymax couldn't eat he just sat there watching everyone. Honey and you engaged in conversation, she had some color hair dye she wanted you to try. Which of course Wasabi was pretty much against it.

Fred kept talking with his mouth full, until GoGo shut him up snapping at him. While the hangout commenced Heathcliff set up somethings, for later. During the picnic, Fred being Fred decided to in a sense break up the peaceful time and make it much more...exciting. He brings out some major water guns, which one thing lead to another, wetting GoGo was just asking for death. From her started a war, with Fred which soon included everyone besides Baymax who sat and watched everyone.

It took you a bit before you understood how to use the toy, after learning how to properly utilize it time went by with so much fun and delight. Everyone soaking the other, though you seem to get wet the most along with Honey. Playing for a few hours, as the sun started to set. Laughter filled Fred's backyard, his butler soon informed him that everything was ready. Coming out with warm coco for everyone, everyone gathers together. Baymax heats himself up to warm everyone up, Heathcliff comes out with a blanket for you and Honey to help you both dry off more.

While you blew on your drink, you noticed the sun setting. Calling to the others you point to it excitedly, they turn looking up at the blended warm colors of the sky. It was so peaceful and soothing. Everything seem to stand still, even Heathcliff stopped to look up for a few seconds.

"Those are some lovely colors."Honey says outloud.

"Could be better."GoGo playfully scuffs.

Remembering something you ask Baymax to hold your cup. Getting up rushing off."May, where are you going?"Wasabi notices you leaving, getting everyone's attention. Stopping at the patio doors you, smile at them.

"I shall return."you tell them, and go inside before they could say anything. Honey knew why you went in, she smiles looking back up at the sky. Heathcliff informs Fred again everything was ready.

"Alright, let's get this started."Fred pumps his fist in the air."I am ready!"

"What about May?"Hiro looks to the empty spot next to him.

The second he asked, you come rushing back out with a white cake box. They hear your running footsteps, slowly you slow down and come to a complete stop. Taking you spot back by Hiro, all eyes fell on the box, which you patted gently.

"I almost forgot."you begin to open the box revealing six Sakura Eclairs."I made one for each of you."

Wasabi whistles amazed."Well, this is new."

"Please, take one."you tell them, even looking to Heathcliff."You as well, there is one for you."you tell him. He just nods his head by the projector.

Fred of course waste no time and takes his, the others follow after."So this was what you where working on, that one night."Hiro looks at the delicious pastry.

You just nod your head."Yes, it took quite some time to prefect it. But, many have come to enjoy it."

"It looks way to nice, to eat."Wasabi tells you.

"I'll eat it."Fred reaches for his, earning the young man a elbow from his friend.

"Hey, back off..."Wasabi tells him.

"It looks so cute..."Honey takes out her camera to snap a picture.

"...Nice."GoGo takes a bite."Now, let's get this movie started already."She spins her finger around, to signal for the movie to start. Seeing it Heathcliff presses play, just as Hiro was about to say something to you.

The sound of the movie starting muffled his words incoherent. So you didn't hear a thing, Baymax hands you the coco. Thanking the plushie guy, you make yourself comfortable on him while you sipped the drink. Smiling at its deliciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

You arrive at San Fransokyo Institute, and like most of the time you head over to lab. Coming inside the place in that Honey and the others worked, well minus Fred. And just as you come, those who were in there greet you."Hey May!"

Smiling you greet them back just the same. One of the students come over to you."So what's new today?"they asked.

Your smile still on your face, knowing what the student was talking about. Taking off the portable cooler sack, you take out a pastry box from Cafe. Which gets a few others attention and place it down on empty table. All eyes that surrounded you, laid on the box waiting with anticipation on what might be their treat for the day.

Not wanting to be keep their anticipation from rising than it already was. You open the lid and the aroma fills the lab with its sweet and fresh baked goodness. Everyone inhales the intoxicating fumes, marveling at the glistening treats before their eyes. From cookies to donuts, there was pretty much everything in here. Hands soon grabbed hold of at least one of the treats.

"Thanks May."their muffled full mouths tell you.

Delighted they were enjoying themselves, you give them one last smile and slip out. Making your way to Hiro's lab, reaching it in a just a few seconds. Knocking and opening the door, calling for the boy finding he wasn't there instead there was Baymax who was charging up his battery.

Baymax notices you entering."Hello May."he greets you, waving in your direction. You wave back to the big guy, coming fully into the lab. Looking around, though not for Hiro but at the slight mess there was. For a genius, he wasn't fully organized well. But then again, if he was somewhat like Donnie, then it would mean he would get wrapped up in his work. Though unlike Hiro, Donnie actually kept his place clean and neat.

Walking over to the desk, you place your cooler down."It is so messy in here..."you kept looking around, Baymax had finished and steps out his hold and makes his way over to you. He blinks two times at you, before looking around at the mess."I was hoping to have lunch with Hiro."

"Hiro, he is in class now."the robot tells you."He is having his mid-terms, and will not be done for awhile."

"I forgot..."you remember. Just last week Hiro told you his schedule for school, he would be having mid-terms for the rest of the week. Something you completely forgot about, though you look at the clock. It was the right time, because you did come up here to actually drop off some lunch for him and the others. Thinking back, he did tell you at this time he would be at least done. But, guess that was not the case.

A bit bummed by this, you decided to do something else. Looking around Hiro's lab. An idea lights up in your eye."Baymax, would you be so kind and help me?"

The robot, nods his head agreeing."Yes."Looking around you grab a waste basket and place in his hands.

"Wonderful, thank you."you tell him, turning around begin to pick up the trash that laid around placing it in the waste basket. An began to clean Hiro's lab being as delicate as you could making sure you did not break anything or misplace something. From picking up the trash which ended up switching from the trash bin to a trash bag, you went on to wiping down. Every so often looking at the clock watching the time go by, to which Hiro had not returned from just yet.

So you went back to cleaning, from wiping down you went on to sweeping almost done when you accidentally bumped into the lab desk, knocking something over. Stopping you turn around to see a 5x7 picture frame flat on its front. Placing the broom down, you pick up to stand in its proper position. Stopping when you noticed this picture, that had Hiro in it the others plus someone else.

You've seen pictures of this person before back at Hiro's home. It was his older brother Tadashi, whom the way you catch Hiro and Aunt Case looking at the picture memorably. Never did you question about his brother, feeling it was not your place. Though one thing was sure, Hiro held his brother very close just as you did with April.

Holding the frame in your hand, looking at Hiro's brother. He seem like a very nice and caring individual, which was why seem to understand why Hiro held him in high regards. Baymax, who was sweeping on the other side of the room noticed you looking at the picture he stops and speaks.

"That is Tadashi Hamato,"he tells you."Hiro's older brother."

"I see."you tell him, placing the frame back down carefully in its proper spot."...What happened, to his brother?"

Baymax comes over to you."Tadashi, died in a fire months ago."He looks at the picture with you."Hiro was devastated from the loss of his brother, everyone was hurt by the loss of Tadashi."

"...Oh..."you look at him."Hiro seems alright now."

"Yes, he is."Baymax nods his head."He still misses his brother, but knows that he is still here. With the help of his friends, he was able to move forward. Knowing Tadashi lives on in all of them. So, Hiro will be alright there is no need to worry. Tadashi wanted to help people, so Hiro will do the same in honor of his brother."

It remained quiet for a bit, you kept eyes on the picture blocking the others but Tadashi and Hiro. A soft smile appears on your lips."Hiro is making his brother very proud."

Baymax looks to you, tilting his head a bit. Closing his eyes smiling through them."Yes."he agrees.

Giving the picture one more look, you grab the broom again and start back up cleaning. You cleaned a bit more with Baymax, until the two of you had finished. Looking at the clock at least two and half hours went by and still no sign of Hiro.

"Guess, no Hiro."you set the broom back in its rightful place. Walking back over to the desk, you pick up your portable cooler though before you left you take out Hiro's lunch and place it on his desk."I should eat mine, Baymax would you like to join me for lunch...or better a late lunch?"

The robot agrees and leaves the lab with you. In just a few seconds you come back in forgetting something else for Hiro's lunch, taking it out you place it by the container for him. Looking at it, you leave his work place.

* * *

Twenty minutes after you and Baymax, Hiro comes back exhausted from his mid-terms. He wasn't expecting it to take so long, then again he was out with the others patrolling the city and stopping crime. So it was an adding factor of his current state, still it was no excuse to not have enough energy to do his mid-terms. If had the normal hours of sleep, then he would have been the first one done, but that didn't happen. He was one the few sprinkles of being the last one. Walking into his lab yawning, calling for Baymax.

Who didn't respond, he calls tiredly for his friend. Still again no response, which alerted him awake. He looks around his lab, not finding any sign of Baymax at all."Baymax...?"he calls wearily, his lab wasn't that big but a descent size. Fully looking around all the way, now alert and awake he noticed a couple of things. One Baymax was not here, two his lab was actually organized and lastly a lunch container on his desk with a folded note on it addressed to him.

He walks over to it, keeping a sharp eye out in case of anything suspicious. Picking up the folded piece of paper, open it up and reads it. Outside his room, he burst the door wide open almost slamming into the wall. Quickly he manages to get his balance and hurries off. Exiting the building, he rushes down the stairs doing his best not trip nor fall, jumping the last few landing hard. He pays no mind to his now throbbing feet and continues his run.

* * *

You throw away your trash in one of the maniacal trash bins, really just a robotic bin that quickly disposed of anything it was given unless it was recycled than you would have to use the green one. Thank the little cylinder bin, having just finished your lunch with Baymax. Since Hiro could not join you due to his testing which was alright, school came first. You just hoped he ate afterwards, knowing him. He had become busy and focus on trying to figure out what was the problem with his prototype portal, to help you get back home. He already had school to worry about and not to mention his extra 'activity' outside of school with the others. He had a lot on his plate as it was, and now with this sudden new threat that showed up out of blue. Nearly almost taking your life. Hiro and the others where a bit cautious when it came to you being on your own. Even though you had assured them, you would be fine. You had the skills necessary to defend yourself, programmed in you literately by the Kraang of the Leo and the others, their skills and abilities. Not to mention extra training from Master Splinter, making you capable to handle yourself and your other powers gave you the protection you needed.

There was no need for anyone of them to fret about you. Done with lunch you and Baymax take a nice stroll through the campus. Just cause. It was nice to get out and away from the cafe every once and awhile to just explore this place. This city. It always marveled and fascinated you, so bright and vibrant. There was always something to find, that you didn't back home. The city had started to grow on you, which you hadn't really noticed. Whenever there was something someone wanted to do, you seem eager to join them. Mostly it was Honey or Fred who thought of something to do, you always had questions about different places asking Hiro who answer them the best he could. You where taken to different districts that had shops and different boutiques. You enjoyed coming to the groups school mostly, you would never join or enroll even if you had the qualification to do so and intellect. It was just nice to come here, the atmosphere reminded you traditional Japan mixed with high tech. Your favorite place was garden that Honey took you to one time, to get some ideas for her clothes. It was breath taking, like walking into a Imperial Palace Garden. The garden itself was rather large. So many colors just everywhere, it was truly a treat being taken there.

Smiling to yourself thinking of how much you enjoyed that place, though bummed at the fact you wanted to have lunch with Hiro there today. To help him relax after his exams, to ease his working. You felt a bit responsible for the state you could feel him in. Stress. Tight. Anxious. Tired. Though he had assured you it was not your fault, he was just normally like that, you still felt compelled that it was. Putting pressure on him to find a way to get you home. At times in the night if didn't go out, you often heard him up at work, sometimes you would spy. Even when you came to drop lunch off to him, finding his work space filled up and a bit a disarray with papers everywhere and a few times Hiro asleep at his desk. Though you threw him a little thing at Fred's to get him to take a break, to you it wasn't enough. He went right back to it, so you had to try a bit harder. To help ease all that he carried on himself. Lunch today was to be just that.

A sigh escapes you, Baymax looks at you."May you seem to be concerned and distress. Are you alright?"

You look at the big guy, he kept his eyes on you waiting for you to respond. He was a care bot."I was really hoping to have a nice lunch today, with Hiro. In the gardens. I am quite sure he would have enjoyed it. It is such a nice day."

"You are worried about, Hiro."Baymax pieces it together."His stress levels have been rather high. His body had not have proper rest to recover its necessary energy. The minimal amount of sleep he has received is not adequate. Though I am sure, when your presence is near his health seem to be restored. His energy levels rise."

Not understanding what he was trying to say, taking it as something else."I manage to heal the most I can with him."You let out a sigh again. Coming to a stop, Baymax stops behind you."I often wonder still..."

"Tadashi."Baymax points.

"Huh?"you turn to him, noticing he was looking and pointing in the direction a building, that read: Tadashi Hamada Hall.

It was a rather large futuristic building, steps lead up to it. A couple of students and people came in and out. Your eyes read the name of building, this building was named after Hiro's brother. Tadashi. You had heard a bit about him briefly. But nothing else, from the pictures you've seen back at Hiro's home with his family, showing how he and Tadashi growing up with their Auntie showed how close the two seem to be. Often on those nights you would catch Hiro awake working, you remember him looking to a picture of Tadashi as if seeking guidance or asking his brother questions. The sad, longing look in Hiro's eyes. Clearly showed he missed his brother, it was the same look you had in your eyes and what you carried. Missing your home and everyone. Longing to go back. Realizing the similarity yours and Hiro's look had...

"Well, this a surprise." A voice snaps you back to reality.

Knowing that voice, you look up to find Alistair Krei. The owner of Krei Tech Industries, you remember meeting him back in his office having decorated after being separated from the others. And with him his assistant, he greets you with a smile and nod.

You bow your head to him."Hello, Mr. Krei. and hello to your assistant."you address her.

The man chuckles at you,"Always so polite and formal. Hello and good afternoon to you, May. And Baymax. What are you doing here on campus? Are you enrolling?"

You shake your head."No. I have come to enjoy lunch with Hiro. But he is currently taking his mid-terms. So Baymax was kind enough to join me, I finished a few minutes ago and decided to take a stroll around. Why are you here, Mr. Krei?"

He turns around to the hall."Just came to see how things are holding up with building and check up on some things."

"Tadashi Hamada Hall. Named after Hiro's older brother. What an honor."you look to the building."He must have been a very remarkable person, to have his own building named after him."

"Oh, he was."Krei said."Do you know the history behind the building?"He asked looking at you, by the look unsure look you gave him, told you didn't."Well, why don't I tell you."He nods towards the building.

Having nothing else to do, you accept is invite and follow the man. Baymax and Krei's assistant follow you both, with your listening ears you hear more about Tadashi.

Hiro searched the campus looking for you, well most of it he asked people if they had seen you. Some did, some didn't. A couple pointed him in different directions on which way to go. Moving his actually further away from the right trail he was on, when came to a dead end he raced back the way he came. Huffing and puffing. Clearly almost out of breath, he told himself to get physically in shape. His lungs felt like they were on fire from all the running he had been doing. But he kept pushing, kept running. He had to find you. If legs hadn't tired out on him.

Collapsing to the ground, he takes a breather. Heaving in and out deeply, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His temperature no doubt high, sweat covering and dripping from him. Shortness of breath, he tired to calm down and get it back to normal. But his body didn't seem to want to listen to his commands. Thirsty for water or something to drink to cool him off. Wishing for such, but his mind was on where he could find you. Where you could be? Feeling bad for missing lunch, he knew you would be coming by to drop his lunch. You had gotten in the habit of doing it, and he always would expect it and wait for it. It was always the same time all the time, a few times you had come early which was fine. This was why he wanted to finish his exam quickly, but the few tricky questions on there, not to mention the written part prolonged him. Which made him miss your arrival and date.

Wait!? What?! What did he just call it?! A date?! His flushed at the thought and idea. He began to think about it, well overthink it the many times you and him had lunch together when it was just the two of you, at times the others joined but mainly it was you and Hiro. Enjoying lunch either in his lab or out on the campus like a picnic, even at the cafe or at a random park. When it was just two people, wasn't it consider a date? Fred often said it was, with Wasabi and the rest teasing him that it was too. Hiro wouldn't really see it as that or he forced himself not to, though to be sure he looked up the definition a few times even going as to asks Baymax. Who wasn't really that helpful. But it was clear from the definition, it seem legit. A social or romantic engagement or appointment between, that was definition. It seem to fit, the two of them laughed. Spoke. Enjoyed the others company, well he clearly did he wasn't sure if May did the way he enjoyed her's.

Now he missed it. He couldn't stop beating himself up about it, which was why he was adamant on finding her. Having read the note she left him, he could go back to his lab, she did take Baymax meaning they would both go back so she could drop him off. But another part of him told him to keep searching for her, and he would find her. A 50 % chance with either choice. He just had to make the choice of giving the extra percent to one of the choices. Slowly began to stand up, about to make his choice, when it was made for him.

"Hiro!?"

He hears you say his name, the sound of your voice brought a smile to him. A tired one, but a smile none the less. Turning the direction of your voice, he sees you coming over to him with Baymax and Alistair and his assistant who walked behind him. In your hand and Alistair's which surprised Hiro, Ice-Cream in a cone. You had swirl while the man had vanilla.

"May."Hiro greets you, he tires to walk over to you but nearly falls due to lack of energy.

You spring to him, catching him before he does."Hiro!"you hold onto him hosting him up, looking him over. Baymax does a quick scan, he read the rapid heart rate of the teen, which was a mix between being tired and his hormones going crazy from you. Including his sudden risen temperature. He was about to say something but stops. Letting you take care of it.

Still holding Hiro offering him support, needing both hands you hand Baymax your Ice-Cream. You place your hand on Hiro's forehead, feeling his temperature he was a bit warm."Come and sit down."you tell him. Looking around you spot a bench not to far away and take him there. Helping him sit down.

"T-Thanks."he manages to say breathless. Chuckling.

You just nod your head and began to look him over yourself to see if he was alright. Alistair stood back watching you and Hiro, feeling he was extra he excuses himself.

"I hate to leave."he manages to get your attention."But it seems I have appointment. It was very enjoyable spending time with you May. Always a delight."

"Oh, yes. Thank you Mr. Krei, it was most enjoyable spending time with you as well."you bow your head coming up with a smile. He nods his head at you with a gentleman smirk, he gives the same to Hiro and takes his leave.

Once he was gone, you go back to Hiro."I'm okay May. Really."he assures you.

But you didn't listen, and just wanted to make sure. You place your hand on his forehead again, which of course raised his temperature."You are still warm. I must get you something to cool off."Looking around there was no sight of a water fountain. But there was a vending machine not to far, that sold drinks."Stay here, I shall go and get you something to cool off."You get ready to get it, when Hiro shoots out his arm stopping you. But because of your strength, you accidentally yank him with you, which caused him to knock you down and end up on you.

He didn't realize what he just did."Oww...sorry."he apologizes. Stopping when realized the position the two of you where in. It was just like that one time back home, when both became tied up in his covers and everyone walked in on the two of you. This time no covers. His face heated up and mouth hung open nervous and embarrassed.

You though didn't pay attention nor mind, and began to sit yourself up and move from under him."Hiro. Are you alright?"

You heard nothing from him but silence. Finally able to get yourself out from under him, you turn around looking directly at him. He had that face on again, that confused you. He seem in shock and didn't know what to do or say, not to mention the blush tint on his cheeks."Hiro, you have to tell me if you are alright?"You wave your hand in front of his face."Hiro? Hiro, can you hear me?"

You move closer to his face, he soon realized how close you actually where to him now. His face heated up a bit more, he started jabbering incoherent words that made no sense to you. But it did make you laugh. And with your laughter snapped Hiro out of his state, he began laughing nervously. He wasn't sure what was funny, but hearing you laugh made it so.

You and Hiro share the laugh together, Baymax watched the two of you scan both bodies."..."

Still laughing Hiro starts to get up off the ground."Here."he helps you up, holding out a hand. You take it and he helps you up. You where still laughing, not aware Hiro was still holding your hand nor was he."You want to head back to the lab?"he thumbs over his shoulder. You nod your head, your laughing began to settle down. As did his. Before he started walking, he didn't know what came over him, it was either his laughing or your laughing, but next thing he did before he started back to his lab with you. He just leaned in plants a kiss on your cheek, keeping his lips there for a few a seconds. He didn't realize what he did, until someone pointed it out to him.

"Yeah! Alright dude!"Fred cheers.


	14. Chapter 14

"So..."Fred said to Hiro with a wide grin."Cat or dog? Well I'm thinking cat since you have one. Though I take May as a more of a dog person. Maybe a husky lover or do you think she might like a Shiba Inu? Anyway what will the wedding theme be? Because I need to know these things so that I can get started."

Hiro turns a shoulder to him, trying to ignore his friend. Who hadn't stopped with these ridiculous questions and notions since he caught Hiro that day giving May a kiss on the cheek. Fred was very enthusiastic about it, in fact glad. He nearly gave the young teen a bone crushing hug. Super excited. No matter how much Hiro tried to down play it. Because he knew how Fred was and his mouth, had to get his friend to be quiet and not tell the others. But, it was rather hard with them almost walking every time Fred opened his big mouth.

And keeping him in his lab away from the others through May's food as payment for his silence, he started to regret it. Though this was the only way, preferring to avoid the others reaction from what he did. It was just best this way. He did feel bad for making May make something every day for Fred, though she didn't mind. He did and was felt guilt for it all. Having to lie to her as to why she needed to make the treats and food. Even bringing food over to his house when he and the others would meet up. Some times she would just go to the kitchen and make him something.

Baymax just watched Fred lay on pestering questions to Hiro. Which clearly was just annoying Hiro to no end. Baymax though didn't understand why Hiro kept it all in. After the teen kissed May, he saw his dopamine levels rise. If not shoot up, even his hormones spiked just a bit before settling. This was good, Baymax even pointed it out to Hiro when it was just the two of them. After he calmed down from being embarrassed by Fred, Hiro levels spiked again, overjoyed and shocked from what happened. There was no doubt he was rather happy about the kiss. Being both nervous and happy, common in adolescents. Which is why he didn't understand why Hiro kept it down, despite his spike levels.

Hiro told him to be quiet and not say anything, making him do an Oath of Silence similar like Fred. Though food wouldn't work, Hiro had others ways. If that experience was the treatment, was it not Baymax's job to assist with it?

"Hold on."Fred stops stuffing his mouth with some of May's food."I'm jumping way ahead of myself here, wedding?"He scoffs."Hello? We're forgetting about the proposal here? Duh..So any ideas? Are the two of you going to live together before getting married? I mean there's nothing wrong with that, she seems like someone who wouldn't mind. Would you want her to be a stay at home mother?"

"Okay!"Hiro throws up arms having a enough now."That is going WAY too far."Turning around in his chair to Fred."I can take the dog or cat thing, but, seriously? Proposal? Mom? You're making it sound like we're going to get married."

Fred shrugs his shoulders."Well..yeah. I mean don't you?"

For a second Hiro was speechless. Refusing to answer turns back around to work on the prototype portal. Grumbling to himself for Fred to drop it."Leave it alone."

Peering over his shoulder, Fred holds up the picture all of them took down at the Pier. Pointing to him and May."Come on, Hiro."He said nudging him."You can't tell me that hasn't cross your mind? I mean come on just look at the way you smile around her? It's so obvious you like her. Why wouldn't marriage cross your mind? I mean it does with me, with all the Fanfiction I write about the two of you."

"What?!"Hiro was shocked.

"Oh yeah, I do."Fred admits and verifies."Actually the two of you are rather popular."Looking around he finds a small laptop and types in the website bring it up, showing Hiro."See? You've got some pretty good followers."

Hiro just stares in disbelief and shock. Reading the title and summary, that wasn't all. Fred takes him another page with fan art."Okay."Hiro quickly shuts seeing a picture that was intimate than he needed."Fred...it was just one kiss. One the CHEEK! It's not a big deal."

Right then Baymax comes in."But it is, to you, Hiro. For the past several days,"he pulls up Hiro's chart on his stomach."I have monitor your vitals and have changed. Your dopamine levels rise when you are around May. Your pubescent hormones react whenever you are in her presence or talk about her. You experience a great deal of joy. Smile more and laugh. Relax too. May brings this all out, there is desire in your eyes too. Along with heavily and intense-"

"Shhhh!"Hiro hushes him, knowing what he was going to say next."Okay, so I'm happy when around May. Aren't we all?"Looking to Fred and Baymax. Neither of them say anything."Well, what about Honey? Go-Go? Wasabi?"

"Umm, Hiro. Their adults."Fred said."That would be like weird."

"What about you?"Hiro includes him."You're happy with her around?"

"Yeah. I am."He admits."But, that's because she's just so super cool. And awesome. Not to mention, she's like that awesome cousin you've always wanted. At least to me. I'm pretty sure with Wasabi, she's like a younger sister. Or something. Anyway, I'm not the one who has on a huge smile whenever May is brought up or sees her. Okay, well maybe but not as big as your's."

Knowing he was in denial, Hiro tries to think of what else to say."Hiro,"Baymax, Hiro looks at him."It is not good reject such feelings. It is understandable to be afraid of rejections. Though feelings go unheard, hurt just as much. You have not been this happy since, Tadashi's death." He gives a quick look to the portal."..."

Hiro unsure how to respond, contemplating. Glancing at the picture, then behind him at the portal. Opening his mouth to speak, when he remembered Wasabi's words. How she has to go go back home. Eventually.

"Knock. Knock."Go-Go said entering with the others. Broke Hiro out of his answer."Still working on this?"She flicks the portal."Honestly, I thought you'd be done by now. Still haven't figured out what caused it to malfunction?"

Before Hiro could answer Honey notices something missing."Where's May?"She asked."I wanted to tell her some wonderful news."She smiles.

"Oh,"Hiro scratches the back of his head."She's umm, she's not here."

"Back at the Cafe? Helping your aunt?"Wasabi said, chuckling adding a joke."Is she preparing a special dinner?"Hiro laughs nervously with him, to not arouse suspension.

"Probably, I mean he did kiss her."Fred tells everyone. Not realizing he said until he heard shocked gasp from everyone and Hiro slap his forehead."Oh...Sorry."

"Hiro!?"Honey looks at him. Shocked."You kissed her?"

Before he could say anything Go-Go, snatches and pins to the wall. Slamming her arms on either side of him. Preventing him from escaping, looking at him hard."You did what?!"She bares between her teeth. Freaking out, fumbling over his words. While under the heated eyes of her.

"I-It was more...on-the-cheek."He cowers, pointing to his cheek."...Whoa!"She grabs him firmly by the collar of his shirt, stare hard for a few more seconds and lets him go.

"That explains why you've been rather tense and jumpy around her."Honey said."When did it happen?"

Scratching the back of his neck."About a week and half ago."Hiro tells them."It just happened okay, I didn't mean for it. I mean, it doesn't mean anything really. I mean well not really, not much.."He just kept fumbling over his words."I was holding her hand and she was holding mine and well i-"

"Hold up."Go-Go intrupts him."You both were holding hands? Holding hands?"

"Aww, that's so cute!"Honey squeals and pulls him into a congratulating hug."I knew there was something. After May telling me when you took her out flying through the city one night, and a couple of nights after that. That was so sweet of you, Hiro. And now you've kissed and held hands. That's just even better."Squeezing him a bit more."Then this is perfect!"

"What?"Hiro managed to say. Honey digs in her bag and pulls out a folded flyer and shows it to him."San Fransokyo 100th Anniversary Gala. Sponsored by Krei Tech Industries. Okay? What does this mean?"Still not understanding why she showed him this.

Honey gets into his face with a huge smile. Her eyes just as big."Don't you get it? Take May! Have her go with you, to the Gala."

Fred got it and became just as enthusiastic. Jumping on board."Yeah! It'll be you guys first date! There you can profess your undying love and from there the wedding."

"Whoa!"Wasabi steps in, doing the time out gesture."There will be no wedding."

Go-Go flicks Fred in the head."That is just stupid. Have you forgotten? May has to return back to her home. She can't stay here, Hiro is working on getting that done. We all know how much it means for her to return back home. Hiro,"she turns to him."You even said it yourself. You'd all you could to get her back home. You promised her, that you'd help her. We all did. But you did the most Hiro."She snatches the flyer from him."This, this right here isn't part of the plan. Part of the promise. Sure May is adjusting here, but this isn't her real home. She lost it and you more than anyone Hiro know what's it's like to lose and miss what you care for."Her tone softens."That idea, dream you want to have with May. It can't happen."

"Hiro,"Wasabi steps in."I told you before, she can't stay here. She's going to have to go back, to her home eventually. You're crush on her, is just well...a crush. I mean it's cool you like her and all, but you're going to have to be logic about it. Push that aside, do what's best for May. And the best thing,"He takes the flyer from Go-Go handing it back to Hiro."Is getting her home. I'm sorry."

The truth hurt, they could see it on him. That idea, no that fantasy he had begin to sadly fade away. As reality set in, Honey nor Fred didn't know what to say really. Their optimism against Go-Go and Wasabi's sensible logic. It did hurt them seeing their young friend in discouragement. But, it was for the best. Looking at the mini portal head low, Hiro had no choice but to accept it. Walking with heavy feet, he sits down without a single word and continues his work.

* * *

Later that day, when day turned to night. Hiro made his way back home, Baymax walking behind the dishearten boy."Hiro, you're serotonin levels have risen."The robot points out.

"Yeah. I know."

"You are still sad and discouraged over what the others have said."

"Yes. I am Baymax, now, just stop."Hiro pleads. Not in the mood to hear his diagnosis over his emotional state now. Knowing well what he felt, he didn't need to hear it. He didn't want to hear anything right now. Baymax seem to catch on and refrain from talking.

Reaching the Cafe, the lights still on and few customers inside. Hiro and Baymax enter, barely announcing himself to his aunt and you. He hurries upstairs, that he hear someone speak to him. Reaching the living area upstairs, he hurries pass the second level and up to his room. Going in and shuts the door. Throwing his backpack down, plops down in his chair in front of his computer. Knowing he had homework to do for class. He just wasn't really up for it right now. Staring the blank monitor screen, his depressed and bleak eyes stare right back. Looking at Tadashi's bed, that May had made him sulk more.

"I'm so stupid."He says dropping his head into the palm of his head."Why did I even..."He sighs."Of course he's going to have to go back...I did promise her that much."

He begins to rant to himself, that he didn't notice Baymax had left and made his way back down the cafe. Looking around finding you wiping down a table."There...OH!"You jump nearly startled by Baymax."Baymax, you scared me."

"I am sorry."He apologizes."I did not mean too."Noticing him holding something, you get ready to ask. When asked to show you something. Taking him to the kitchen, he shows you."Hiro is my patient, this will help him."

"I see."You agree and understand."I shall."

Back upstairs, Hiro was still ranting, even when he got up to get something to eat, stopping for a second to look at the picture of him and Tadashi."Wish you where here..."he mumbles to himself. Letting out a small frustrating sigh. Continuing down the stairs, to find himself in a hug all of sudden."What?!"

In the hug for a few more seconds before being released, he finds you where the one who hugged him."Whoa!"He jumps back putting distance between the two of you, shifting his eyes all around. Nervously pulling on his collar, with a smile to match."H-Hey, May."He said claps his hands together."Wh-What...How was your day?"

"It was well."You reply, then dig in the pocket of your apron and pull out the flyer. To his surprise."Baymax showed this to me. I believe Honey showed you today at school. It has come to my attention that you wish to attend this Gala. I will be happy to go with you, Hiro."You smile, taking his hand."It will be much fun."

Hiro didn't know what to say, lost with words. He looks behind you at Baymax who stood on the stairs and waves to the boy. Then gives him the thumbs up gesture of encouragement. Understanding and realizing what the robot had done. Hiro gives him a thankful nod, before looking back at you.

"Thanks, May."he said."I'm happy to go with you too."

Observing the two of you, Baymax scans and has his data."Care nearly satisfied."Looking at the two teens embrace each other.

* * *

"There."Krei electronically signs the last form. His assistant sends it off."That's all of them. Right?"

The woman nods her head and double checks. He smiles pleased."Good."Looking down at the paper flower on his desk. Before putting it away, just as his guest walks into his office. Getting up from behind his desk, holding out a hand to them. With a firm handshake between the two."It's good to see you again Mr. Saki. This partnership will break the boundaries of robotics."

"Yes. It will."Mr. Saki agrees.


	15. Chapter 15

In his lab, Donnie was still going over how the trial attempt failed. With his computer and other devices still out of commission from being fried, he had to start from scratch and rebuild them again. Barely rebuild a quarter of the equipment needed. He still had ways to go. Tired and exhausted from endless nights of no sleep and working. His mind was focused, but would weaver off. Missing out on training with his brothers and Splinter. Which had become less and less in attempts to help Donnie anyway they could.

With certain pieces fried and destroyed he needed new ones. His brothers, April and Casey would go and look for any parts he needed. The only thing he did manage to salvage really was the partially destroyed hard drive that retained a bit of the information he had put in it. If the frequency and wavelength was still saved. That would be a good thing, that data was very important. Trying to find right frequency was the hard part and took him the longest.

With that hard drive safely set aside, all that required of him was to finish rebuilding. Grabbing a flat head instead of a his weller, accidentally damages the small piece he needed. For the satellite main board.

Frustrated and stressed he throws it down. His anger getting the best of him from his lack of sleep was about to bring a heavy fist down, when someone caught his fist.

"Calm down."Splinter calmly tells his son."You are pushing yourself too hard Donatello. Your mind cannot think straight."

Hearing his father's words along with the pounding headache he had. Pinches his brow."I'm fine. I-I just need to...to.."

"You need to rest."Splinter tells him."A mind can not be clear, if it is unsettle. My son,"He sympathizes."What you are doing is admirable. If not selfless. You are putting in so much, which I could not be prouder of you for. But, you must rest."

Sensing his son becoming agitated."I understand that."Donnie stresses, trying to keep his tone as respectful as he could."But, I'm fine. I need to get all this fixed. We've got to find May. I promised...I promised..."He pauses thinking about April. How devastated she was seeing her sister being taken. The horrified look in May's eyes when she slipped from his hold. Her screams.

Guilt weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He felt responsible for it, all of it. Not just because of what happened to the girl, but because...since day one. Day one of her life, he was there. And she was there by his side, like a kitten. He took it upon himself to watch and take care of her. Being her in a sense doctor. Answering questions she had about things. There was not a moment that went by she wouldn't ask him a question about something. He was there to protect her, even if she could herself. He just felt the need too.

It was sometimes like teacher and student with them. Scientist and assistant. Brother and sister.

Splinter could see it reflecting in his son's eyes. Torn up inside, which is why he pushed himself. He had to make amends not with just April or May, but with himself. He had to fix it. Like he did everything else. So much that he was starting to loose sight of the right way to fix it. Putting a comforting hand on his son's head, he could feel the turmoil, his grief and anxiety in him. Like a torrent.

Looking around the lab and debris, Splinter knew it reflected Donnie's current emotional state. If not him, but everyone else. Even himself.

* * *

In the silence of night, a figure quietly walks across the campus of San Franasokyo Institute and enter the Robotics Lab. Carefully making sure to not be detected by the guards or the security system. Makes their way pass the other labs, coming to one. Opening it and slip in, their eyes land upon the the prototype portal.

* * *

"..."You look unsure at the seven cards in your hands. Two 2's, three 5's and two Aces. Looking from the 2's to the Aces. Hesitant which one you should choose. Debating and confused if this was the right thing to do. Card games, you just never understood.

It was a good thing Heathcliff was patient. Very patient. The man sat on the other side of the coffee table from you, in one of the many family rooms with seven cards in his hands too. You where at Fred's mansion, the others went out to do their super hero business. And like always met up at Fred's place, it was in a sense their "HQ", Fred called it. Normally you would be back at Hiro's home, but sense it was right after they got out. You would end up here while they left. You didn't mind, it wasn't that you couldn't help. Because you could, you could sense they didn't want to put you in any risk and being a guest here. It was respectable to adhere to what they say. Especially Wasabe. Who was the adamant about you being on the side lines.

Had you shown them your skills? What you could do? No. Not really, besides providing healing assistance to them, should they come back injured. Which was mostly Fred. A few times you had accidentally forgot to be delicate and your higher than human strength was used. Luckily though only Baymax saw it. Other than that nothing else really.

Looking up from your cards at the man, who sat there and waited. Opening your mouth, to close it to open it again and close it. With your hand hoover over his cards, trying to decide to take them or not. Feeling guilt with each one you thought of taking. Even back at home, playing cards with you was never a good thing. A game that could last for say 15 minutes you made it an hour. Logic entered your mind.

Starting to become stress and flustered."We're back!"Fred yells through the halls and comes bursting in through the doors. With a huge smile. And some injuries."Who missed me?"

Relieved they all where back, welcome them back."Welcome back."

Noticing you still where playing cards, Wasabi points it out."Still playing cards, and it looks like you haven't even started. At all."

"I apologize."You sigh and look back at the cards."The concept of Go Fish...is just..I do not want to take his cards. Then I do not want to match up the pairs I have, should Mr. Heathcliff need them. I am aware I have three 5's. But what if Mr. Heathcliff really wanted one. Then again I might need them, though where would the fish go? Is really it really called Go Fish or Gold Fish? If it is called Gold Fish, where is the Golden Fish? What if I collect to many pairs leaving none for Mr. Heathcliff. The probability of that happening is quite-"

"Okay."Go-Go stops you and takes your cards. Scooting you over."May it's not that hard. You're literally turning a simple game into the Pythagorean Theorem. Actually you're making it sound like a simple math equation that Fred can solve."She takes the cards from the butler too and shuffles them. Calls everyone around to join, then deals them out."Everyone has their cards?"

With nods from them, she starts the game."What about you're gear? Attire? Do you not want to take it off? Should I attend to Fre-"Go-Go puts up a hand stopping you.

"That can all wait. Right now, you need to learn how to play a simple game of Go Fish."She then flicks your head lightly. With a light smirk."Now focus. Wasabi,"She said rather ruthless."You got any 6's? Because I know you do."

Grumbling, he gives her what she wanted. All with a pleases smirk. Next was Fred, who did the same thing to Honey, who didn't have what Fred was looking for and he had to draw a card. Honey was after him, she asked Go-Go. Who reluctantly gave her the card. The game was now starting to make sense, just a bit. And it was nice. Seeing how they each acted, was both humorous and warm. Their reactions and silly antics. How Wasabi kept accusing Go-Go for picking on him. Fred trying to spy to see what Hiro had. Honey getting lucky with each person.

This game wasn't logical at all. In fact it was a reminder. Of the others back home. Realizing it, you suddenly replaced the others with turtles, Casey, April and everyone. Master Splinter, your father."May? May, hello?"

Hearing someone call you, you come back to reality finding the Go-Go and the others. It was all nothing but your mind playing with you. You weren't back home, you weren't with everyone. Everyone staring at you, Honey kept calling for you. Waiting for you to respond.

"...Mmmm..Yes? Yes?"You get yourself back and look at your cards."I believe it is my turn now?"

Honey looks at the others concerned then back to you."May? Are you okay?"You give her a questionable look.

"You faded out."Wasabi tells you."You where staring into space. Like you where seeing something. Everything okay?"

Realizing what he meant you quickly think of something and put on a smile to conceal your lonesome feelings."Yes. I am fine. I was just in deep thought on which card I should ask for. That is all. I suppose I am still using logic. But, now I know which of my cards I wish to call. Fred do you have a 1?"

"I'm out of cards."Fred shows you his hands."Remember? You took the last one, which I'm pretty sure was a one."

"OH!"You didn't realize you had. Thinking quickly again. Looking the others, Hiro was out of cards along with Go-Go. Wasabi, Honey and Heathcliff where left. But they had very little cards. Feeling their concerns and suspicions, made you nervous. The pressure to say something was becoming too much.

"May is tired."Baymax comes in to save you."She is low on energy and requires rest. It is quite past the time of rest everyone."His belly lights up showing the time. 9:45 pm."It is now time for bed."

"I didn't realize the time flew by that fast."Honey surprised."Guess we better call it a night then? Huh? What do you say May?"She looks at you and you quickly agree.

"Well, then better head ho-"Wasabi said, for Fred to pounce on him.

"Naw! Everyone come on. Stay here!"he invites everyone."Heathcliff makes the best pancakes ever. What do you say?"

"It is rather late."Honey agrees."Sure. Why not."Standing up with you."Let's go and get you to bed, May."She leads you away from the others. Who wish you a good night.

Heathcliff found rooms everyone to sleep in. In no time everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. One person was still up, opening the door they peer out making sure everyone was sleeping and tip toes out silently like mouse. Especially pass Go-Go's and Wasabi's room. Reaching the stairs they go down quietly, reaching the bottom when they're caught.

"May? What are you doing?"Honey asked.

You freeze, surprised you where caught and she was up. You made sure to be quiet. You didn't answer, you didn't have too, she seem to know. Walking down to you, puts an arm around you and leads you to the kitchen suggesting the two of you share something sweet. Which you agree.

"Good. Because I have just the thing."She said, pulling in you lovingly. Her words made you smile.


End file.
